Never Give In
by VioletRain03
Summary: He had met them only once and by accident. The thief wanted to play with them a little, doing his daily job. A game, nothing more. He just hadn't thought about them playing with him. Suddenly he was the prey but he would never give in. OT6/MPREG
1. Unknown Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**WARNING: This story contains Shonen Ai / Yaoi !**

* * *

**_~~ 1. Unknown Beauty ~~_**

**_~~ 18. May, Late Night ~~_**

The music hammered through the air, the people moved their bodies in a sensual rhythm, swung their hips from one side to another. A pair of five followed suit, kissed and danced close around each other, pressed their parts tightly together and enjoyed the funny sensation. The alcohol had kicked in by many people, the neon-colored lights flashed over their heads, the hot air let their bodies melt. The luxurious club was overcrowded by rich people in expensive clothes. The peoples around them looked, glanced, stared in amazement or disgust at them. It wasn't usual to see such a couple of five but everybody knew them – the fivesome – and whoever said something against it would have Atobe Keigo on its back. Nobody dared to gossip about them, even the smallest thing about the fivesome and Atobe would go mad.

The purple-haired male in the age of 21, one of the dancers, scanned the room. All his friends were here, also his lovers' friends. A red head, Kikumaru Eiji, and his boyfriend, Oishi Syuichiroh, kissed passionately on the dance floor. Their faces were red due the alcohol and perhaps from showing their affection openly. His friend Kabaji danced with a cute girl with short brown hair, the strange guy named Shinji Ibu talked to a guy with blond hair and blue eyes who tried to flirt with him. The blonde look familiar and sexy, the black leather pants and the tight white shirt with the few stripes of ripped out cloth smoothed his figure. The row of piercings in his right ear made him look dangerous and a little punky but it suited him well. His moves were seductive and the diva saw at the first sight how experienced the young man must be in this kind of way.

His view wandered further around and a very interesting sight took his attention. His normally collected friend, Oshitari Yuushi, kissed a beauty!

Keigo couldn't look away; the beauty danced wildly with his friend, swung his hips in the rhythm and pressed his back against Yuushi's. The dark hair shone in different colors from the changing lights above them and he had also piercings in his left ear. Three in a row and one at his bottom lip in the right angle. It was mind-blowing. He had never seen such a beauty before.

"Kei, you should pay attention to your lovers…" One of his lovers said and bit down on his neck - hard. That would be a hickey later for sure. The light brown hair disappeared from his sight and sky blue eyes glanced at him. It was his lover Fuji Syusuke who had spoken.

"…and not to other people. That means punishment." Another hickey, on the exact opposite place of his neck, formed by his second possessive lover – Yukimura Seiichi. These two were the possessive and sadistic tensais. Suddenly the unnamed beauty shot his head in their direction and glowing golden eyes stared at Keigo.

"Caught by a beauty." The diva whispered, his four lovers stopped to dance just like he did and looked at him; his view was still on the dancing pair. They followed his look and the diva swore to hear gasps.

"How did Yuushi manage that?" Another kiss between the watched couple and the young man had still his eyes in their direction. The five were frozen onto the ground like idiots and a smirk appeared on the male's face before he led his new partner out of the club. "What the hell was that?"

"Dunno." The blonde who had tried to flirt with Shinji smirked and his eyes followed the beauty's way out.

* * *

He pulled the dark-haired man into the next hotel room, paid the bill beforehand and closed the door behind them while his partner tried to kiss him senseless – in vain. The kiss was too forceful, the tongue explored his mouth without a plan and the hands roamed over his body like his cat would do when it was angry. To put it simple – his victim had no plan of how to seduce his lover. The young man hated it, felt dirty and sick by doing his job, there was no other choice. How could Kevin manage this every night? Throwing his body to every person who wanted him? Feeling the cold touch on his skin? His one-night stand unbuttoned his dark green shirt and ripped him out of his thoughts. They needed to slow down or he would really end up as the same as Kevin. He was only a thief – not a male prostitute!

"Keep it slow; we have enough time." His voice was low and quiet, his mask on his face and his dark green hair touched the dark blue-haired male's cheek, who began to giggle. Bingo, his victim was a bit drunk; it would make things much easier. Yuushi bowed forward and kissed him again with no talent. Ryoma broke the kiss a few seconds later and pushed his eagerly partner onto the bed, not ready to endure anymore of this torture of fail and whispered the words in his dark-haired partner's ear in a hushed voice. His act was pretty good.

"How about taking a little shower together, Yuushi?" The named male nodded and smirked – in a way that should look seductive but failed once again. The younger man suppressed the need to roll his eyes, instead guided his one-night stand to the small bathroom. The young man led the kiss the next time; Yuushi threw his glasses from his face, unbuttoned his own shirt in a rush and undressed himself till the underwear while the movements behind them were left unnoticed. Ryoma turned the shower on; moved his victim against the wall with his backside to the door. The loud sound of water drowned the noises of another person coming into the bathroom.

"You're beautiful. What was your name again?" They broke the kiss, Yuushi wanted to touch his chest but someone knocked him out with a hit against his head. The limp body fell onto the wet floor; the shower got turned off and Ryoma walked out of the bathroom and greeted his partner/friend.

"Perfect timing but maybe you shouldn't knock him out so badly the next time, Kevin." The blonde kissed him, his tongue ran along the chin and into the mouth. The lustful gaze of his friend and the tight grip on his wrist told him the reason of Smith Kevin's behavior. His friend, who he had had once a sexual relationship with, was jealous again. The emerald-haired man wanted to tell him that he had no right to feel jealous as they weren't going out but he kept the words for later.

"I don't care; we won't see him again anyway. Let's go, we need to find some more victims today's night. The guy hasn't much money nor any credit cards with him; it was a waste of time. If we don't find someone rich soon, we'll have another week without enough food!" Ryoma hated his job but it was the only way he could earn enough money without getting fucked up. It was as if he had different personalities. In the morning, he was the waiter in a small and old cafe, after midday he was the tennis coach for the pupils in middle school, in the afternoon he was a waiter in a small bar and at night he was the thief who trapped his victims with his friend, Kevin.

He had stopped attending school after Junior High and just like his school education so was his payment - low. Even with all his jobs and the money from Kevin's job as a '_host_' – like his friend called it - they had barely enough money. The life as a stray was hard, exceptionally without any help. The two thieves left the hotel room and ran out of the building, straight to the next club to search for another victim – the later it got, the less money had the people in their wallets as they would drink more and more and pay for the drinks. These rich bastards! A glass of wine would cost his entire payment of two months hard work!

"Why is it me? You have no problem with selling your body but I do! How can you even endure it? Do you know how disgusting it is to kiss someone who has no plan of kissing and sucks on your tongue like he wants to suck out every drop of saliva of you?" The younger one hissed. They sneaked inside the next club and began to search.

"You are a magnet for rich and powerful men. Now hurry and find someone!" The two scanned the dance floor, ignored the stares and glares from the other people. The morning would come soon and the sleep would be as short as ever. He was tired and exhausted, he needed a break but he couldn't take one. They hadn't enough money; the bit which they would earn today would be for the rent.

**_~~ 19. May, Past Midnight ~~ _**

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the third lover of Atobe Keigo, got out of the big steaming bathroom with only his blue pyjama pants on and a white towel around his neck. The stoic brunette grinned slightly to himself when he caught his thoughts travelling to the emerald-haired male from earlier on the dance floor. The beauty didn't go out of his mind. The single stare he had received from the man had caught his attention. The eyes looked lost and somehow he wanted to embrace the small man. The chuckle from the other side of the place shoved him out of his day dream. Kunimitsu stepped to his diva-like lover who sat on the desk.

Keigo chuckled softly as he looked trough the old memories. The heir of the Atobe Corporation and richest man in Japan viewed at the different pictures which Syusuke had taken. The smaller brunette loved it to take photos of them, mostly secretly. One picture showed two attractive but stoic males with only their swim suits on at a clean and sunny beach. The muscular bodies of Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichirou, the fourth and last lover of his, danced in the sunlight and heat. Another photo revealed a great party with hundreds of people behind a little group of four who showed the pure happiness while dancing.

The purple-haired male picked the last and his favorite photo out of the foil and enjoyed the view of it. All his four boyfriends – plus him – smiled or grinned into the camera, even the normally emotionless duo. At the time they had been at the wedding of Syusuke's older sister, Fuji Yumiko. Most of the wedding was paid from the diva. The crème-colored and shining saloon in the background, the plenty food and drinks and the noble and expensive dresses from the guests showed the luxuriance of it. The group of five wore different colored suits in black and white which comforted their bodies very well, with a red rose over their chests, and the golden rings on their left ring fingers showed their true connection.

A pair of strong arms wrapped lightly around his shoulders and brown hair touched his neck. The little pressure on his backside, the gorgeous dark brown eyes which glanced at him and the soft lips on his left temple – he recognized the person immediately. "Mitsu, what is it?" Before the stoic male could answer, one of his lovers from the bed replied.

"It's late. You should come to bed, we're waiting for you." Genichirou said as he slid inside the bed and under the dark purple blanket. His two sadistic lovers were already fast asleep. The firm hand on his shoulder pulled Keigo up from the chair, the photo slipping out of his hand, and lead him to the big double king-sized bed where his other three boyfriends waited. The light switched out and they wished themselves sweet dreams.

* * *

The two got home, they were exhausted and tired. Ryoma needed sleep, he had already rings under his eyes and his body felt as heavy as a stone, every muscle ached. Kevin went straight to the '_bedroom'_ – if somebody could call it one – and when his head hit the thin and ugly used pillow, he was deep asleep and snored loudly. The 19 year old male walked tiredly to his secret place, pushed the small cupboard aside and pulled out of a hole in the wall a little box. In the box lay some money and a picture. The reason why he didn't trust and let anybody close to him, why he didn't believe in love anymore. A picture of his best friend who had killed himself because his long lasting love had betrayed and left him.

The people who trusted and loved someone other beyond themselves were lost in the cruel reality. Something like everlasting love, faithful lover or only happiness didn't exist. It was as it was right at the moment. If he wanted to have sex, he would find anybody outside and get it, he didn't need love for doing it. He would never fall in love or let anybody get too close to him. It was good as it was right now. The boy put the little amount of money which he had stolen from his poor victims in the box and hid the little thing again. He had less than a handful of hours to get some sleep before his routine of work would call him awake. God, he was tired and starving. He would need to steal something eatable from the supermarket next door anew.

After living 12 year like this, he was pretty good in being a thief and sometimes really proud for not getting caught. Still, his life was nothing. He worked hard but where was his reward? He was sick of all the work and endless times of restless days and nights. He was underweight, too short for his age, and his hair needed to be cut as it was long enough to cover his ears and eyes but they hadn't any money for all this. Kevin didn't have it any better. His friend and partner had at least found someone who paid him the fees for cutting his hair and such but it was still a too small amount of money. The rent for this shitty hole called apartment was high but still the lowest in the area – and the area was the worst which existed in Tokyo.

Ryoma would never plead or beg for something. Never! Better starving than relying on someone! He was tired of his life, maybe he would search for another job to stop his thinking and remembering the good times with his brother. How he wished for him to be back. He wanted his old life with his parents and older brother back but it would never happen. The young man couldn't move back to them, not after such a long time. If they saw him, they would laugh and preach him for his stupid mistake – they wouldn't make it any better. He had chosen this kind of life and now he would need to bear with it.

"Being alone is the best. No one is going to hurt you, right Karupin?" The homeless cat meowed; he knelt down and petted the young cat's fur. It purred and the male cat snuggled his face against his left leg. "Why am I nagging about it so much? I'm alone; I can do what I want." The cell phone, which he had stolen from the strange guy who had been sleeping all the time, rang. He looked at the display, seeing a familiar name flashing on it – _Oshitari Yuushi_. He smirked, even giggled, how ironic. His two victims had known each other. He turned the cell phone off, sitting down on the ground. A few more hours and everything would start anew. He was sick of it. Ryoma needed something new, exciting to happen.

He wanted his life to change.


	2. The Dream of Every Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ The Dream Of Every Thief ~~_**

**_~~ 19. May, Early Morning ~~_**

His cell phone rang none stop. The caller was stubborn and it seemed the person had no intention about stopping the mess and giving up. After five minutes of the disturbing sound continually, one of the stoic duo growled, flicked on the light and grabbed the damn phone and put it right next to his ear. How annoying.

"Kei… pick up already." Genichirou growled and shook his sleeping lover by the shoulder, earning a loud groan. It was in vain, the called male snored and surfed further across LaLa-Land. His other three lovers stirred awake, Syusuke was rubbing his tired blue eyes, Seiichi moaned in annoyance and turned around, shifting to a different position and pulled the pillow over his head, while Kunimitsu sat up and put on his glasses, massaged his neck.

"Kei!" The brown-haired male called out, also shaking the diva not so gently. Kunimitsu felt the headache rising up.

_'What a great start for such a nice day.'_

The stoic duo tried once more to wake their rich lover up. The purple-haired man gave up and spoke in his groggy and still sleepy voice. "…right, right…. Ore-sama will answer…." Kunimitsu sighed in relief, lifted his body from the silky sheets and went into the luxurious and large bathroom, brushed his teeth and got ready for his job as a teacher at a High School. Keigo asked him once why he was still working as they had enough money. The answer had been simple - what else should he do in the mansion? Waiting for his lovers to return? The diva reached out for the phone, missed it two times before he finally got a hold of it and put it on his ear. A loud voice yelled and cursed at him. Atobe yowled by the extremely loud voice and pushed the thing away from his now ringing ear.

"Yuushi….. Do you…. Don't…" A slender hand swirled around his waist and a pair of soft lips kissed his right cheek in greetings. He turned his head and a bunch of dark blue hair covered his eyes and the rest of his face. A soft chuckle escaped out of his boyfriend's mouth when he kissed the messy head. "Morning, Sei."  
The called male hummed in enjoyment and sleepiness, nonetheless, dragged his body out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, following Genichirou. Somehow, while he listened to his friend and co-worker, all four men had gone out of their bedroom, leaving the king alone in his mighty and gorgeous self. "Yuushi, calm down. You have disturbed Ore-sama's sle-"

"..."

"What do you mean you got knocked out and you have no money?"

"..."

"The guy from yester-" The memory of the unknown beauty, the angel of his dream. How could it be? How could it be possible? Such a small and thin guy, how could he knock out Oshitari? "Take a day off, Ore-sama will handle it."

"What happened, Kei?" Syusuke made his way to him, greeting him with a hushed kiss.

"Do you remember the beauty from yesterday night? The one in the club who smirked at us?" His lover nodded in agreement, waited for him to continue. "It seems like Yuushi got tricked by him and his friend. They knocked him out, stole the money and left. Sadly, the beauty had bad luck, Yuushi had spent all his money on the club but still..." A frown appeared on Keigo's face. Syusuke chuckled with his tender fingers slightly touching his bottom lip. The purple-haired man saw the wheels in the sadistic tensai's mind roll - and they rolled in high speed which meant he had taken an interest in the poor and still unknown beauty. The other tensai joined his partner in crime. How would this end?

**_~~ 19. May, Early Midday ~~_**

"Ryoma! Ryoma, wake up! You're late!" Kevin roughly pushed and pulled him on his shoulder, while he dressed himself. The called young man waved his hands around to shoo the disturbing sound away but as soon as the words had sunk into his brain, he jumped up and tried to focus. His vision was blurry at first and he stumbled forward. Kevin caught him luckily, so he wouldn't kiss the floor. His vision sharpened a moment later, his view landed on the only clock. Shit! He was more than late! Ryoma sprinted to the tiny bathroom, put out all his piercings, brushed his teeth and run his left hand along his dark and messy hair. The young man shouted at his stupid friend for being an idiot and not waking him up earlier.

At the same time when he cursed, he got dressed, put on some cleaner and charmless clothes. Most of his work shift was already over. If he had very, very much luck, he would still have his job at the end of the day. Only with very much luck. Without another word he burst out of the apartment, rushed along the streets and passed several people. He crashed into a dark-haired person and excused himself before running further the busy street. When he reached the small old café, his chef was already tapping his foot onto the ground in madness.

'_That doesn't look good.'_

"Sir, I'm very sorry. I overslept. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Pack your things, boy. I don't need people like you. Search for another job. I have already found another waiter." His chef pointed at a small boy with black hair and a green headband which was far too big for his head. Something was strange about this. How did his chef get a new waiter so soon? Coincidence? Ryoma glanced with his golden eyes between the teen and his manager. The happy smiling guy looked innocent, a nice boy who had probably never seen any bad sights of true life. The hint sank into his brain, anger rose in him but the emerald-haired man kept his cool, only glaring at his chef.

"You would have fired me even if I was in time today, right?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I don't need someone like you, you thief."

"W-What?"

"I know your little secret. Leave my café and search for some other job." Ryoma got shoved out of the café and bumped into one of the people who walked along the street.

"Careful, boy." The male voice chuckled and helped him to steady his balance. The younger man glared up and looked into amethyst-like eyes. A deep and shining color gazed at him. "Everything alright? Are you hurt?"

The younger male shook his head and pulled roughly out of the strangers grip. Ryoma felt his blood rushing inside his head from anger. He got fired and that alone made him aggressive and cold but to see the perfect image of a god was too much. Life was an unfair game.

He hated it!  
He hated the rich bastards with their wealthy demeanor.  
He hated their presence!  
He hated his life!

If he had just...  
If he hadn't walked with him...  
If he hadn't believed him...  
If he hadn't trusted him...

Ryoma would have screamed at the top of his lungs but he kept it all inside. He would steal all the money today. Approaching every rich person and steal everything from them. He didn't give a damn about them. They ruined him, they were disgusted by him and he would show them who was smarter. He wouldn't lose, he never did. "Mhm…" The humming sound made him look up anew, causing him to blink with his piercing eyes. The line of thoughts were forced away. The stranger narrowed his eyes in concentration, held his chin between his right thumb and his index finger, thinking strongly about something. The emerald-haired male took the time to scan the stranger. He looked familiar but still unknown. Where had he met him? Had they crossed ways once? Ryoma couldn't remember.

_'Argh, damn my bad memory.'_

As if the stone fell from the heaven, a surprised expression filled the stranger's face and suddenly it turned into a bright grin.

The emerald-haired man _che_'ed and turned on his heels, turning his back to the stranger. He needed to search for another job, he wouldn't be able to pay the rent anymore without another job. They were already starving with his job as a waiter. How would it be possible for them to survive without it? He saw a bar sign across the street and changed his directions. He wanted to go and ask for a job, but the sudden firm grip on his wrist locked him on his place. His mood sank more and more. Why couldn't people leave him alone? Normally they would do it, sending scared or disgusted glanced at him just because he had piercings in his face or old clothes on. This person did nothing of it. The glint in the violet eyes showed... fascination?

**_~~ 19. May, Late Midday ~~_**

"Let go!" He hissed with all the overwhelming anger and hate. The hand rested calmly on his wrist. Ryoma shot the man a pissed off look, the guy only smiled back. "I said let go!"

"I have heard you but I won't let go." And without any other word, Ryoma was led to a near café were he was pushed onto a chair and sat opposite of the older man. The younger male stood up, just to be pushed back in place. "You have some nerves. I just want to talk with you." This innocent smile and the sharp violet eyes, something told him to obey, nonetheless, his stubborn being refused him to bow down. Ryoma gave him an annoyed '_che_' and stood up for the second time.

"And you're annoying. I don't know you and I have no interest in changing it." Before he left the cafe, the voice held him back.

"I have heard your talk with your former boss out of confidence. You're searching for a job, right?" The bluenette continued, not waiting for a reply. "You're pretty attractive and I want to ask if you would like to be my model. I'll pay you for it, of course." The offer was tempting and it took a bit effort of him to remember his mind that the guy in front of him must have a bag full of cash. The little café was elegant and mostly stuffed with high class furniture, the price for the food was thrice so high than in an ordinary local. The walls were colored in a creamy color, decorated with golden tendrils. Every inch was clean and tidy, every chair and table had its right place. Only rich people would visit this place.

"Thanks bu-..." It happened like a lightning. The idea hit him with such intense, he had no control over his mouth. He spoke the words without noting it. "-I'll take your offer." The unnamed stranger with dark blue hair smiled, pleased to hear his answer. The eyes were closed and formed into half moons. The picture of a prince lasted not long, a couple of seconds and the sharp mask was once again on his face.

"I'm happy to heart that. We'll meet again tomorrow, same time and same place. Well then, till tomorrow." The bluenette stood up, leaving the now disappointed waitress behind him, past Ryoma and out of the cafe. The young man smirked, excited and unable to wait till the next day. He had found the best chance ever. A dream of every thief. He would be nice to the rich and gorgeous bluenette and at night, he would steal all his things. Ryoma rushed out, along the crowded street and past the nice colored buildings. They wouldn't be hungry anymore, they wouldn't be tired and exhausted till the end anymore. As soon as they had some money from this rich bastard, their lives would change.

Sadly had Ryoma forgotten that it wasn't one but five men he had to fight.


	3. Unexpected Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Unexpected Problems ~~_**

**_~~ 19. May, Afternoon ~~_**

His job as a coach for some kids hadn't been much eventful, he would even dare to call it boring. The same lousy and stupid kids who thought they were better than him. The same outcome - 6:0 for Echizen Ryoma. He served the plates with food and also the ordered drinks, his job in the bar went smoothly for now, no fight and no flirts. The friendly customers left their hands away from his ass and hips. Many of the female guest gave him shy glances and estimating gazes. Ryoma liked girls and women, even if the only reason would be for their naivety.

The female population was way too easy to trick. He thanked most of his food and clothes the female population as they had plenty of money in their wallets which had the bad habit to hang out of their bags and pockets - pure coincidence, of course. Ryoma was nice enough to pick it up for them. All the wanna-be woman, a.k.a. girls in puberty, who held their noses high in the air, had to much make-up in their face and thought too highly about themselves. This was his favourite kind of victim. A group of three sat on the table number 4, two young men and one cheerful girl with short brown hair. One of the men had shoulder-long hair in a dark color, his expression gave him the _'I'm-bored'_-look. The other one had short black hair with a red bindi on his forehead. The girl smiled and laughed while they ate, sat in the middle of the two males. They were friends, Ryoma guessed.

"Waiter!" A couple on the next table called for him and the young woman waved with her hand to get his attention. Ryoma sighed and stopped thinking. The male had dark blue hair while the nameless woman had long black hair which waved with every move. He went up to them, seeing how she got out her wallet to pay their order. She searched and searched further for it. Ryoma waited patiently, put his right hand in his waist and let his left one hang down.

"Hana-chan, what is it? Did you forget it at home?"

"I don't know... maybe." She continued to search, emptied her bag and put all the things, which had been inside the little bag, out on the table. Other customers watched them in curiosity. It was tempting to take the keys for a car but he let it slip, it would cause trouble if his boss saw it. He would get himself a nice car tonight from some rich bastard.

"She must have forgotten it, or maybe she did it on purpose to make her friend pay for the meal. It reminds me of Kamio, he had snatched Ann-chan's wallet secretly away, he always wanted to see your picture on your ID-pass. He had told me he would show it Momoshiro to make him jealous. I don't understand how you can tolerate those two, they're always fighting and they are annoying... I would ha-"

"Shinji, shut up!" The male with the bindi scolded and turned his attention to the girl. "Please tell me you have your wallet with you." The guy sighed.

"Ahahaha... actually no. I haven't found it since last week." The male of the couple, who still had to pay for their dinner, stood up from the table and sprinted out of the bar. Ryoma groaned in irritation. Was he kidding him?

"Waiter, we want to order." Another group had joined the bar and had sat down on the table 6. The waiter turned on his heels, ready to do his poorly paid job. His sight fell upon the new mixed clique of four females and three males. Ryoma froze and a creepy shiver streamed down his spine and till his bones. He blinked twice, before he was able to walk anew. Cold sweat dripped down his skin, fear pumped his veins with adrenaline and made him jumpy. Such a situation had never happened in all his life as a one more look, made sure if he had seen the right person. Oh god, it was him. The guy he had stolen all the money from yesterday night! The blue-haired guy with glasses, the worst kisser ever. Ryoma was in deep shit if he got recognized.

Wait, if he was lucky, the guy wouldn't remember his face after all the drinks he had gulped down. The group gave him their orders of drinks and some light snacks, nobody paid him a single glance.

* * *

"Geez, the most beautiful man in the club turned out to be some sneaky thief. I can't believe I got tricked by him." Oshitari said, sipped on his drink, soda with a light blueberry taste, and covered his eyes with his free hand. He still couldn't believe it but the throbbing headache and the bad hangover proved him the truth, it had happened.

"Don't worry, Keigo is already searching for him. It wouldn't surprise me if the guy is already running for his life. He should do so at least." One of the girls from his work giggled and laughed, worsened his headache, just like all the chatting around them made him feel sick and tired. He wanted to go to bed and sleep. If the beauty hadn't betrayed him... everything would have been better. How could he fall for such a lame trick? Usually it was his boss/friend who got all the hot ones. It had been the same with Yukimura and Fuji. Oshitari hadn't had any chance to get at least a glance from them, they had headed straight to their currently boyfriends. It should have clicked in his head when the young man asked for a dance. There was no way someone as amazing as the unknown beauty would choose him.

* * *

In the meantime, Ryoma brought their order and did his best to hide his face from the familiar man. He listened all the time, trying to receive any new information. "Yeah, Atobe won't let is slip if one of his friends got attacked or betrayed." One guy with short brown hair and a plaster over his left brow spoke, took a sip from the delivered drinks. The group nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Shishido-kun. Remember the time where Jirou got dumped by the girl he had like for years? She spitted in Jirou's face and received a painful punishment from Atobe-sama." One of the girls squealed and clapped her hands together. Ryoma rolled with his eyes. He had never liked girls, they were annoying, picky, expensive and they weren't worth the trouble. Another good reason for him to be gay. There were plenty of cute and hot man out there, waiting for him to call and give them an invitation. For now, nobody was right for him - too possessive, too ugly, too clingy, too girly, too weak or too fat and he had also the type who had tasted like wasabi all the time.

Thank god he had left them all, love would only bring misunderstandings and troublesome events - pain was pre-programmed.

"Hey, Echizen! Come here for a minute! I need to talk to you!" The owner of the bar shouted to him, the bar had filled in the last couple of minutes, it was crowded. The level of sound had raised up drastically, the people needed to shout to understand each other. The emerald-haired man went up to his boss, signalled the customers, who yelled for him, he would be there in a few seconds.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked bluntly, being polite wasn't needed between them. The owner had short black hair and grey eyes, his skin was free from wrinkles and he wore a tongue piercing. Nobody would believe he had already reached the mid-thirty's. The old man was a good friend of him, had saved him once.

"Your friend Kevin called just now, told me he needed you urgently. He sounded hysterical and in panic. I think it's better for you to go to him." If the keeper wouldn't know them so well, he wouldn't have been allowed to 's view landed on the crowd and the many waving hands. "I can handle them. Go to him."

"Alright, thanks."

**_~~ 19. May, Early Night ~~_**

"Kevin!" The young man rushed inside their very small and old apartment. His first sight landed on darkness. He sprinted to the bathroom, the only room where flickering light floated out. The door was open ajar, allowed the sobs to echo out. Ryoma stepped inside, pushed the door open all the way and saw a shaking and quivering blonde who clenched something in his hands.

"Kevin?" His trembling friend looked up, tears streamed down. Ryoma was on his knees immediately, something must have gone extremely wrong. The picture couldn't be real, it didn't suited his friend. Kevin had the same fighting spirit inside him like Ryoma, they wouldn't cry or beg - they were not weak. "What the... Kevin!" Ryoma shook the blonde on his shoulders, no real reaction, only the panicked stare. The male took the face in his right hand and slapped softly against the cheek with his left one. The eyelids shut and re-opened, repeated the movement four times. The shock wore off and Kevin returned to his senses.

"I-I-I don't know how... I-I had always... w-with protection. I'm not a woman. I still have it here."

"What happened? What's wrong?" The hand unclenched and a stick - so it looked like - slid out of Kevin's hands and landed soundly on the cool tiles. Ryoma picked it up and was left stunned and speechless. The pregnancy test showed positive, his friend was pregnant - somehow.

"How?" Both asked themselves. Panic crashed in the veins, cold sweat spread on their icy skin. It couldn't be true. They had barely enough money for themselves, how could they raise a child? Was aborting free or did it cost money? Could a male even do that? Since when did males get pregnant?

"Y-You don't want to keep it, do you?" To Ryoma's horror, Kevin avoided his stare which was a clear _'yes'_. "Kevin! We can barely keep ourselves over the death, how will you be able to feed it and what about buying clothes and the stuff?" Kevin's head snapped to him, watery blue orbs gazed at him in distress. "M-Me? I-I thought we would raise it... together. We had managed so much together... I thought... P-Please..."

"Kevin!" Ryoma grabbed his hair and pulled on it, he forced his eyes to shut and took deep calming breaths.

"Please, Ryoma. I can't do it alone."

"... We'll not manage to raise it. As soon as the child is born, we'll give it free to adoption."

"No! It's my child!"

"You... How can you feel for it if you know only a few minutes ago that it existed? You were against children all the time, why not now? And who is the father? Some old geezer who-"

"Stop it! I don't need a father for my child. We both can raise it!"

"You don't want to get it, do you? We have nothing to offer! It would be my death if we feed another person and you truly want to raise it here in this frigging apartment."

"So you want me to abort?" The blonde's lips started to tremble, tears rolled of his cheeks. Ryoma never like seeing tears, they meant embarrassment and weakness. He had promised himself never to cry for someone other again.

"Whoever the father is, I doubt he would care about his child."

"..."

"I'm out and get money. We'll talk about it later." The emerald-haired man set on his piercings in their right places and changed his clothes. He pulled the main door close, ran along the streets. He needed to cool down. His best friend was pregnant. They had no idea how or from who but he was pregnant. Ryoma snorted about Kevin's last words. What else could they do? He sneaked inside the next club, it was time for his nightly routine.


	4. The Perfect Portrait

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ The Perfect Portrait ~~_**

**_~~ 20. May, After Midnight ~~_**

Genichirou entered their bedroom with only a white towel around his muscular waist, dried his wet hair with a black colored towel - every lover had its own color - and found three of his four boyfriends. Seiichi rubbed his neck, while he dressed himself up in his light green pajama. Keigo typed hastily on the laptop, probably something for tomorrow's party. All the time, Kunimitsu read a thick book with the title - _How to stay in control, Band 2_.  
The second part of the stoic duo gave up long ago telling Kunimitsu he would never be in control with their three more complicated lovers. Syusuke and Seiichi were far to possessive and sadistic as that a book could help him to overcome their sometimes embarrassing fun. Keigo on the other hand was the biggest diva ever - only the best and most expensive things for him and his family. It wasn't a bad thing, most of the bought things were good in quality, still... he felt bad every time he saw the poor folk, battling for survival. Only now did he notice the missing person in their very large bedroom. "Where is Syu?"

"Out. Told us he needed to find some inspiration for his pictures." The diva hadn't looked up, continued to type on the keyboard. A frown disturbed the fine skin and the following pout let the black-haired man smirk. Something wasn't going as Keigo wanted to be. It was a rare sight because an Atobe always got what he wanted. The words sank in and a throbbing feeling entered his forehead. It never meant anything good if one of the sadist wanted to find inspiration.

"Am I the only one who gets a headache?" Nobody answered, they ignored his statement. Genichirou dropped the towel around his waist, put on his fresh underwear from the bed in a very slow movement and, shortly after, entered their walk-in wardrobe to find his black pajama pants. The gazes behind him let him smirk secretly. Even after 7 years of being together as a couple, they still had the hots for each other. The bluenette recovered first from the drooling.

"You guys will be out after breakfast, ne?" Seiichi asked with his tender voice and massaged his stiff neck and shoulders. Somehow it hurt to move, maybe he had strained a muscle after their last tennis match which they have ever then and now. Having a rich lover, who had three private courts in his garden, was very convenient.

"Yeah, Ore-sama wants to make a check if everything is ready for Gen's big birthday party." Inside the large walk-in wardrobe came a loud groan of displeasure. Seiichi chuckled and Kunimitsu let a smile slip on his face. "No more arguments, Gen! I can't allow one of my lovers to have _no_ birthday party!" Another groan rushed out of the wardrobe.

"What are you planning?" The honey brown eyes watched the bluenette like a hawk, trying to practice the useless tricks from the book. Nobody of the two sadists - a.k.a. Syusuke and Seiichi - would tell him the sorrowful truth. They had already read the whole series of the book. Showing their lover that a book couldn't help him out of their zone was much more amusing.

"Do you really wanna know?" Violet orbs snapped open and he smiled warmly in a strange way. The brunette didn't blink, nor did he make an attempt to move. His boyfriend had already reached chapter 5, how interesting. Seiichi suppressed the chuckle in his throat and smiled further.

"No." Was the blunt reply from Kunimitsu as he started anew to pay his book all his attention.

"Good." Seiichi yawned and stretched his body one last time before he would go to bed. A sudden hand grabbed him around his neck and began to massage his spine, shoulder and neck. The ministration felt like cool ice on a hot summer day. With one word: heavenly. The bluenette knew it wasn't feeling so good because someone massaged him, no, the reason was Genichirou and his comprehension of knowing where to put pressure on and where to lighten it. Only Keigo could beat the black-haired man in it. Twenty minutes with Keigo kneading him and Seiichi was weak as jelly and relaxed like after a wellness day. His view landed on Genichirou and he moaned in delight when he hit the hurting spot and loosened the knot. "You rubbed the same place for a while now, thought you might want some help."

"Thanks, Gen." The two shared a kiss, gentle and lovely. The other two made themselves ready for bed, laying down onto the soft blankets. They wouldn't wait for Syusuke. The freelance photographer had a habit of going out on night and taking his pictures. Unbelievable beautiful and perfect pictures of the simples things.

**_~~ 20. May, Dawn ~~_**

Kevin rubbed his tummy, watched the raindrops pour against the window and southwards. Ryoma hadn't returned home so far and the blonde understood it was his fault. His friend needed to work twice as hard as usual, needed to make easy money as fast as possible. Their rent would be on tomorrow and they needed the money. Where could they stay if not in this run-down place? He hadn't moved from the spot where he had fallen down. The shock had finally worn off, still the reality seemed so far away, he couldn't believe it. He was pregnant as a male, it couldn't be a lie, the blonde felt it in his stomach. Something had changed long ago, he just hadn't wanted to see it. The young man had missed the right chance to notice it. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to protect you, my little baby. Mommy is already thinking about it."

The blonde stood up and got dressed in his finest clothes. He knew the father of his child, it could only be him. The man was the only person whom he hadn't used a condom in their intimacy. It couldn't be any other person. Maybe Ryoma was right, and the person wouldn't accept him or the baby, still there was a chance he was wrong. The blonde steadied his weigh on the next wall and walked forward with his shaking legs, wanted to get a hold of their new cell phone which he had stolen last night. Typing in the only number, which he had in his mind, and holding the cell against his ear, he listened to the dial tone.

His hands were trembling violently, his usually clear blue eyes had red underlines and were swollen from all the cries. His view flew to the only clock in the house. He had no time to wait, he should have been at work right now and get the money, not here and waiting for someone to pick up the damn phone. The dial tone changed to voicemail. Kevin hung up before the annoying beep tone entered his ear. He wouldn't leave a message, the young man would go to the man personally and tell him the truth. He took a deep breath and forced his legs to move outside of the apartment. He needed to clear everything and tell the man the truth. The soft wind blew across his blond hair and made it twirl. He hoped for his luck, hoped his nightly lover would understand.

* * *

To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He had hoped dearly to see the beauty from yesterday another time, no such luck. The mysterious beauty hadn't shown up, nor had his friend who they had also seen. Syusuke walked quietly inside his and his boyfriends' bedroom, leaving the light out to not disturb their dreams and rests.

The brunette switched from his casual clothes into his pajama and joined the other four young men in the bed, hurriedly drifting oof to sleep. Today's night, he hadn't found any kind of inspiration, but he would do so tomorrow and Syusuke had a feeling something good would happen.

**_~~ 20. May, Early Midday ~~_**

Ryoma stood right in front of the old café, not even thinking about returning back to Kevin. He couldn't bear to see his friend in such condition, he had no clue how to act or what to say. The young man did mean his words from earlier, they couldn't feed another person, be it a small human or a grownup. Why couldn't his best friend understand it? Why did he need to be so stubborn? The young man groaned in tiredness, he hadn't slept after yesterday's morning. Ryoma had wanted to go home but on the middle of his route, he had turned around and continued with his job.

The stolen money, less than yesterday, was still in his pants pockets. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't suppress the yawns. He rubbed his golden orbs, in hope to awaken them again, and moved his head in a circle to loosen the stiff feeling in his neck. A hot bath with much of soap bubbles was all he wanted right now. Maybe a bed wasn't such a bad wish either. A tender and feminine hand clapped him onto his shoulder and jolted him out of his day dream.

"I'm glad you came. The car is waiting." Ryoma glared up to the stranger and relaxed when he saw the beauty from yesterday. The dark blue-haired god smiled and walked forwards and stopped before a dark purple limousine. The younger one blinked in disbelief, nevertheless, recovered fast enough to keep his calm self. The bluenette, whose name he still didn't know, took place inside the car and waited fro him to follow. Ryoma did as he was told, watched his next prey like a panther.

"Where are we going?" The motor of the car started and they drove along the street. It was hard not to look at the elegant fingers or the gorgeous face. It was all the more hard not to fall for the trap. The unnamed bluenette sat there like a prince and watched him gently with his amethyst orbs. His whole presence made Ryoma angry and furious. He would play along, be nice and charming, however, tonight he would return to the beauty's house and let his frustration free. He was sick of stealing only small amount of cash. If everything went well, he would help Kevin getting some senses back into his mind.

"Home, all my things are there. I have already prepared everything." It was all he got as an answer.

**_~~ 20. May, Afternoon ~~_**

Seiichi had drawn every line with perfection, had never accepted a line in displacement. He had finished his portrait a few minutes ago and looked at his sleeping model on the large white sofa. He reached out for the messy hair and pushed a loosen lock out of the face. The head rested on two dark red pillows - the face showed to the artist, his right hand stayed an inch over his head, while his left hand hung down, his fingertips touching loosely the white floor. Both legs were angled together to the side and showed the lightly twisted waist. The young man looked dreamy with the twilight in the background which shone through the wall. Seiichi still couldn't believe his luck to be able to draw someone as exotic as the young man on the sofa, unfortunately his model fell asleep halfway though, after he had eyed the whole room twice.

The bluenette had seen the hate and excitement in the stranger's golden eyes, the feeling of revenge. Something was wrong with all this. The emerald-haired man had taken his offer too abruptly, they hadn't even exchanged names, and it left him confused and careful. They had entered the room as soon as they arrived and the young man had made no fuss over the clothes he had to wear for the picture. A wine red shirt with only the last three buttons closed, and pitch black pants which were slightly ripped on the knees. His feet were left bare and no accessory decorated his fine skin. It was unbelievable tempting and spoke more than one language.

Nonetheless, the bluenette saw the missing piece on the picture and had painted them freely from his memory - the three rings in the left ear and the one on his button lip in the right angle. He smirked and his view wandered once more to the portrait and back to the sleeping model. Seiichi played with his mind to move the young man to the bed and let him sleep till his lovers were back. Something fascinated him on the stranger, maybe the way he had managed to trick one of their friends. Or was it something different?

Steps echoed in the big hallway and the bluenette moved away from the stranger, right before the door opened and chatting voices filled the earlier silent room.


	5. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**~~ The First Encounter ~~**

**~~ 20. May, Afternoon ~~**

Kevin played with his fingers, waited for the man to appear. The man's young secretary watched him with her bright, brown eyes, typed hurriedly some words into the computer and made a few important calls about the incoming meetings. He was so nervous, he couldn't keep still, his legs trembled and his body felt as cold as ice. The front door opened and in came a man in his mid twenties.

He wore some expensive and brand-new clothes and his light, blond hair was styled in a time-consuming hairstyle. One of the company's models, Kevin guessed. His nightly lover, who was married, had a preference for pale but good build, young men. It was a miracle he had chosen him because Kevin was not pale nor had he many muscles on his body. The exact opposite. His nightly lover was a _gentleman_ who like it rough. The man didn't even glance to him, ignored Kevin with his beautiful self and run a pale hand through his long hair. "Good afternoon, Hanamura Aoi. You look beautiful today." The secretary laughed and pushed her glasses up. Her red hair waved over her shoulders and framed her face.

"I'm proud to see that you're still the same. I saw your pictures from the last photo shot. He will be very pleased to see you're still the same, a masterpiece." She chuckled with a hand covering her red lips. "Back to the topic, I called you earlier because he ordered me to tell you about the photo shooting tomorrow afternoon. The photographer for the project had excused himself from it. His lover celebrates his birthday, so he can't come."

"Alright, I'll take the day off then..." The two continued to talk and laugh. All of a sudden, the door to the office opened and out came the awaiting person. The blonde heard his heart hammering in his chest and all his strength drifted out of him. The older man pointed with his finger at him and wanted him to move with him in the office. Kevin stood up with quivering legs and went slowly inside. The secretary and the model watched them in silence.

* * *

The four stopped at the door, frowned by the signal of their fifth lover who had his index finger on his lips, pleaded them to be quiet. Their views followed Seiichi's to the sofa and stayed at the stranger who slept there peacefully.

"Sei, how did you... Why?... How?" Keigo asked and knelt on his right knee next to the sleeper. The beauty was flawless - long, dark eyelashes, full lips and fine skin. Like a feather, light and quiet, did he move his fingertips over the shut eyelids. The stranger moaned by the touch, a sound which gave Keigo a shiver, nevertheless, stayed asleep. Seiichi chuckled and played with one of the dark strains of hair. His purple-haired lover was still fascinated by the beauty and so was Genichirou. He would give Gen the best present ever. Their other lovers joint in, bent down to watch the new but familiar male. Genichirou caressed the tender cheek with his big hands, brushed past the temples and earned a delightful sigh in response.

"I was at the right time in the right place. I offered him a job as my model and he accepted it." The beauty changed position, rolled onto his stomach with his lips now slightly parted. Warm breath escaped out of it. Kunimitsu's features gentled when he laid a large, thin blanket over the sleeper.

"Shouldn't we wake him up? I hope you haven't teased him like you did with me." Genichirou asked, remembered how uncomfortable it was to pose ... play... model for the bluenette.

"I started to draw him on the sofa around midday; it took less than half an hour for him to fall asleep. He had been exhausted and tired; I saw it in his eyes. I thought it would be wiser to let him sleep and give you a piece of him."

"You just didn't want your new fascination to go away and never return."

"I can't change it. I want to have him a little longer, see how he will react when he finds out who we are and that five and not one guy lives here. It seems he has forgotten us, he didn't recognize me."

"Now I'm curious as well to see his reaction." The five changed into their regular clothes, doing their regular activities - Kunimitsu was reading, Syusuke spoke and watered his cacti, Keigo worked on the desk for the company and Genichirou, Keigo's right hand, checked tomorrow's appointments - groaned by the bright words _Gen's B-Day Party. _Seiichi was also reading but he chose a roman while quietly listening to Brahms 4th Symphony, his favorite.

* * *

_"We were just having fun! It was just a kid from the streets. One Yen more or less isn't going to save him. He will die anyway."_ _The cruel but nice voice laughed and glanced to him for a second. "Calling the police and getting **us** arrested? I believed you were smarter, Ryoma. __I'm on the top of the food-chain, I'm more important than he was."_

_How could he have been so blind? How could he have trusted him so much, only to end up broken and embarrassed? Were the words and touches all lies? Was it all over, shattered by the reality? By the truth? What about his promises?  
The young teen suppressed the tears of sadness, bit down hard on his button lips and stopped every sound to escape his lips. He had been used and was thrown away. He had been played for a fool, had fallen in the trap of gentleness, expensive presents and lovely kisses. He felt so stupid, sick and hurt. His body shook from disappointment and frustration but he didn't show, covered it with his piercing glare. _

_He got up from the bed and to the bathroom, where the male was inside and refreshed his looks. He felt the tears breaking his first wall, searching for a way out of his eyes. No, he wouldn't let them. He blinked them away, gone and out of his orbs. He wouldn't show any weakness now. Not after those words were spoken. He had always been cool and composed. Ryoma wouldn't change it now, not after this and not for him. An Echizen would never break down in front of another person. "Do you mean it? Do you mean every word?"_

_"Don't be such a pussy, Ryoma. Realize your place. I give you another chance, learn how to behave in front of my friends and you can stay." It was all a lie, he knew and understood it right at the moment. His brain, his rationality, it all left him. He couldn't suppress the feeling of pain, agony and hurt any further. His broken heart demanded revenge! He grabbed the key from the inside of the bathroom's door, shut the said door and locked it, switched off the lights. He grabbed the money from his ex-lovers wallet._

_"Ryoma! Open up! What the hell do you think you're doing? Open up before you regret it!"_

_However, the teen had already left the penthouse. His heart shrieked, his lungs tried to work and suck in air; nevertheless, they failed and left him chocking. Tears streamed down his pale face, the teen couldn't hold them in any longer. He walked for hours, thinking and blaming his naivety to have taken such a stupid step. He was lost, foreign in this city, his family were miles away. The teen had run away from home, from his parents and his older brother. He had followed what his heart had told him and this was the price he needed to pay now. He was alone, without any help. How could he face his family ever again? How could he explain it after they had warned him about him? They knew he run away with _him_, left them._

_It was the night where he had decided his future. He would work hard and he would be rich, would make his family proud. He would destroy _him_ with his own weapons! And every other rich person who thought the same like that bastards would be added to his list. Before he knew it, it wasn't only for revenge. He stole money and expensive things to stay alive, to have a life - so he wouldn't end up like the kid._

_It was his mistake to trust the man and his sweet words._

'I love you, Ryoma. My little panther.'

**~~ 21. May, Morning ~~**

"What a liar." He mumbled and moved his aching body to the side, struggling to get up. He felt sick. The young man played with the thought to just lie down again and sleep for a few more hours but the sudden moan beside him shattered his wish and forced him to open his tired eyes. It hurt to focus on his surroundings, so it took him a couple of minutes to see the two men who slept next to him. Thank Goddess did he sleep at the end of the bed and could slip out under the blanket in ease.

The two males looked familiar but Ryoma had no idea where he could have seen such rich, beautiful bastards. The sun flooded the large room, lighted the darkness and showed him the whole room - a large bed, a large mirror and the large sofa, where he had laid down for the modelling. His throat clenched together, fear overwhelmed him. How late was it? Why was the sun up? Shit, he had missed work!

Ryoma pushed his feet onto the ground, happy to see he still wore his underwear, and fell down. His head spun around, everything circled in his head and his hand covered his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. Was it already time for it? The emerald-haired male understood all the happenings in his body. They came and overran him, whenever his circulation was dangerously low because of the loss of vitamins and water. He groaned and gagged, swallowed the thing which wanted to come up his throat. God, it felt disgusting. He was on his knees, half naked and still tired, he panted hard.

"Gen, stop doing your toning exercises." A grumpy voice said and Ryoma noticed the movements above the bed. "If you think you can play sick just to skip your birthday party, you're very wrong!" Ryoma's vision began to blacken. He panicked and forced his body to stand up and move to the nearest door, only to find himself in a wide and bright bathroom. The sink was there at the right time as he threw up. He locked the door with his left hand and held himself up with the right one. He needed something to eat and drink, everything would be fine after that.

* * *

Kunimitsu and Syusuke looked at each other, shrugged the shoulder when they heard the sick sounds coming from the bathroom. Both went up to the door, knocked on it and waited for their lover to appear. "Gen?" Kunimitsu knocked once more, waited for any kind of reply but none came. "Gen, c'mon. Kei gave his best to give you a birthday party. It surely won't be so bad like Sei's last party."

"I hope so." The two heard behind them and viewed in disbelief at the other three of their group. "Who are you talking to? I was with Keigo and Seiichi in the ballroom." The two brunettes stared at them and then at each other. Their eyes widen in disbelief and surprise.

"Hey..." Syusuke spoke, directed at the person behind the door. He turned around to the bluenette. "What was his name again?" His lover shook his head and shrugged with his shoulders, still not knowing the name of the beauty that he had drawn yesterday.

"You don't even know his name? What if he had stolen something and didn't return? I let him sleep in the middle of us!" The diva snarled at him, however, a hand on his right shoulder calmed him. "What do we do now?" The smaller brunette gave his attention to the gagging sounds behind the door. They lessened and stopped soon enough.

"You can hear us, am I right? We would like to help you. Open up the door, please." Seiichi's voice was gentle and soothing. No wonder all the patience wanted him to be their personal health adviser. "We're not mad at you for using our stuff. Please open up." They were shocked to hear the lock unlock and see how the door opened. A pale beauty with far too less flesh on his ribs made his way to his clothes which hung on the sofa. His body trembled with every move, like each step was a heavy impact.

* * *

Ryoma's hands wouldn't stop shaking; his entire body shook from the clenching in his stomach and throat. He still felt sick, cold, unfocused and wanted to throw up but had forbidden himself to use the bathroom if, strangely enough, five guys called him. Who the hell were they? He recognized one of them as the beauty who was so fascinated to draw him, nevertheless, who were the other four males?

"You're troubled with circulatory disorder. Don't deny it. I see it in my daily work." A hand pushed him down onto the sofa; his vision blackened for a second time today and made him gasp. A hand around his waist held him steady and guided his limp muscles gently. "I'm sorry. You have a worse circulatory disorder than I thought." A pause, Ryoma's sight was blurry and fuzzy. He felt cold and tired. "Gen, would you please cook some soup for him? I doubt he had eaten anything yesterday."

Seiichi swallow the other words he had wanted to say. The male looked like he hadn't eaten anything at all for weeks. His face was flawless but everything beside it screamed for food and water, for good care and a long, hot bath. How was it possible? Why hadn't he seen it yesterday?

Genichirou nodded and went outside, cooking his delicious soup on his birthday.

* * *

They made him look like some sick boy! He was old enough to take care of himself! It filled him with rage, forgotten was the sickness in him. He tried to pry the hand off of his waist; nonetheless, it stayed there, only to add more pressure. "I'm fine." Ryoma hissed and gritted his teeth.

"No, you're not and I surely won't let you leave our house when people are watching. You would ruin my image as a health adviser."

"I give a shit about your image. I'm not a chick you need to take care of."

"A fierce one, aren't we."

_'I love how you smile, it's so pure and lovely.'_

Yeah, he was snappish, fierce and boiled with rage, all because of _him_! Never would he smile for anybody else, he just couldn't. If the smile of his would allow him to fall in love, to be stupid like an idiot, he would never smile anew. Never!

"Let me go. I came with you because you offered me a job and not some talk about a healthy life." Ryoma swallowed the lump in his throat and shoved the bluenette away. Looking at such a rich beauty made him angry and furious. His anger gave him strength, squeezed the last bit of power out of his muscles and allowed him to force the bluenette away. The older man got caught by his lovers. The purple-haired one was ready to burst but was stopped by the door which re-opened and showed a maid. She bowed deeply before she announced:

"Masters, Oshitari Yuushi, Marui Bunta and his wife are on their way here."


	6. Unneeded Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Unneeded Emotions ~~_**

**_~~ 21. May, Late Morning ~~_**

His heart hammered against his chest, the dizziness increased and he would have sunk down onto the sofa again if a pair of hands hadn't pulled at his left wrist. Someone yanked him up and forward into another room. Ryoma couldn't blink the darkness away to see where he was going. Everything wavered and was clouded by the headache.

The young man couldn't stand straight without feeling sick or increasing the headache.

A door shut behind him but the hand on his wrist didn't let go, even when he tried to break free from the iron grip, the hand didn't loose up. Muffled voices reached his ears as his vision began to get clearer anew, nevertheless, forced him to sit down and grab his forehead to suppress any more pain. He felt sick and his hand travelled from forehead to mouth. Two different pairs of feet came into his view in front of him.

* * *

"Hey, don't you dare to puke on Ore-sa-"

"Keigo!" Seiichi scolded him and knelt down to the stranger, ignored the groan and shoving from the younger male. The bluenette took a closer look at him and then to his boyfriend who seemed to struggle between being disgusted and having pity. He wouldn't leave such a poor human who had obviously some big trouble with eating.

Many young men wanted to be thin if they wanted to have a job as model or such, however, Seiichi had the expression it hadn't something to do with it. It was something different.

The bedroom door banged open and people walked inside. Keigo recognized one of the voices as Oshitari Yuushi's. He heard shouts, then screams and yells and at last he heard cries - Yuushi cried. The diva grew worried because his friend wouldn't usually do such a thing like crying openly in front of another person. His lover seemed to think the same. "Go out and take a look."

* * *

The purple-haired man nodded and went to the door, wanted to leave the other two alone. He reached the door right in time to hear the still unnamed man gag and Seiichi gasping from the sudden sound. The stranger slipped on the tiles, his body collapsed from the unbalanced weight and dared to connect with the floor. The bluenette reacted faster than Keigo, pushed the young man up and bent his head over the sink. The stranger threw up aloud. Seiichi tried to hold the hair out of the face while he steadied the body with the other hand, holding the young man at his thin waist. The diva got one more look from his boyfriend.

"Go, I can manage him. Just tell Gen to hurry." Keigo nodded and finally left the bathroom, ready to confront his emotional friend. He had just closed the bathroom door when he saw his second stoic lover, Genichirou, walking in his direction with a bowl and a spoon in his hands. He frowned by the concentrated expression on his boyfriend's face but all he got as a reply for his confusion was a simple nod. The bathroom door shut in its locks, after Genichirou had entered it, and there he was, looking at his whining friend who waited for him on the couch.

Syusuke and Kunimitsu stayed at the very far corner, whispered to each other. Both viewed his way and their eyes wandered from the freshly painted picture to Marui and his wife, who were waiting for Genichirou, and back to Keigo. The purple-haired lover understood and moved his head in a motion to tell them to hide it, somehow. Luckily, they had just given the maid the clothes of the beauty to clean them while their friends had entered the room.

"Yuushi, Ore-sama demands to know what is wrong." The dark-haired man glanced up, sobbed for the next few minutes and then began to sigh again. Only now did Keigo notice the red cheeks and nose and especially the smell of alcohol - his friend was drunk, very badly to say the least. The diva groaned in annoyance. It would be a long day because one of Yuushi's habits when he was drunk was to talk. Why now? Why did his friend need him when he had a sick but tempting beauty in his bathroom? "What had happened? You only drink when you're depressed, ah."

Yuushi giggled and ran his hand along his messy hair, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "He was so beautiful." The smile was quickly replaced with a frown and an angry expression. "This idiot! If he hadn't hurt and stolen all my money, I would have given him everything!" Keigo's ears were now very attentive. "He was so beautiful. His golden eyes were one golden liquid, his lips were so tempting. Even his skinny body looked great, maybe a little bit fragile, but still delicious..."

His friends hadn't…... His friend had…. Hadn't he? Keigo didn't want to know what was coming up next. Yuushi was crying out loud now, his whole body shook with each cry. His friend cleaned his nose with one of his own tissues and continued to tell his friend about his depressions. "You should have seen him, Kei. I'm sure you would have liked to meet him if he wouldn't be such a… a…." The following words were inaudible and suppressed by the whines and cries.

It was such a drama and Keigo saw the change from good to worse already coming. What would his friend say and how would he react if he knew his big crush was staying next door and emptying his stomach?

"Hey, what is taking them so long? We came here in hope we wouldn't need to wait till your... activity is over. We would like to congratulate our friend before we drive to my parents." Marui rested on arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes in enjoyment and smiled happily.

"You're not coming to the party today?" Syusuke attempted to haven't heard the question. What could he say? Tell their friends that they're taking care of a sexy, fierce and collapsing beauty in the bathroom? Better not. Kunimitsu stepped next to him, hid the picture completely with his body. The redhead, Marui, sighed and pulled his wife closer to him. The pair had married this year in January, hidden from the wife's parents. Only the redhead's close friends and his own parents had been invited to their marriage.

"No, my father is very sick and there is nobody else to take care of his little shop. We're sorry."

"We understand, don't worry. We hope he gets better soon." Marui relaxed visibly and smiled at the two brunettes. Relief washed over him by the good news - he remembered the last time when he hadn't attended Genichirou's birthday party due to having more fun with his games. The punishment from Genichirou's four lovers had been horrible; he dared to say it had been raw torture for him. "Saa, maybe there won't be a party at all. It seems Sei is sick."

"Sick? How bad? Is it-"

"Don't worry. It's just a small cold. But we all know Gen. He worries himself sick over us as soon as we sneeze twice. He gets all cute and motherly over us whenever we don't feel well."

"Does he know that you talk about him like this with any other person than your lovers?" The woman spoke for the first time and smiled shyly at them, a shade of pink enlightened her cheeks. The conversation died out by Yuushi's louder cries and yells for forgiveness for whatever he had told Keigo. The diva called for a maid, who appeared quickly, and ordered her to bring his friend to the next guestroom. One friend less to take care of. Two were left.

* * *

"Won't you tell me your name?" Seiichi asked while he watched the young man drinking the delicious soup eagerly while sitting on the edge of the bathtub, leaned against the wall. The pale cheeks finally grew a shade darker, more natural. They had given him a bathrobe to put on, so he wouldn't feel cold after they had forced him out of his cloth. The bathtub was still filling with hot water and the shower was ready for him.

Genichirou stood at the door with his arms across his chest, hindering any possible plans of escape. Hell would freeze if the stranger would be seen by one of their friends.

"Ryoma." Was the short answer from the guy. The young man held the now empty bowl out for them to take it. "Thanks." Both were surprised by his reply but pulled themselves together fast. They wondered why he gave them only his first name but decided not to dig any deeper. At least they had a name now.

* * *

Ryoma would never pull his family's name into his mess. They hadn't done anything to deserve to get pulled in. They could call them and send him there if they found out about him being only 19 years old, underage.

"So, Ryoma, feeling better?" Seiichi asked and took the bowl he had held out. He saw the curiosity in those sparkling orbs and it let his ears sharpen. Curiosity could kill the cat - that was not just a sentence out of fun. Both wanted to know more about the, for them fragile, stranger with the golden eyes and piercings.

Nevertheless, all he would give them as a reply would be a cold glare and a body language which told them – I'm not pleased to be here, back off. He confused them even more as he spoke the following words: "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want from me? I doubt you'll go through all the trou-" Ryoma had stood up, made a step forwards and slipped over the too big bathrobe. Or was it his body who made him slip? It was too late for him to react; his body was still recovering from the emptying earlier.

* * *

Seiichi saw his lover reacting right in time, faster than he could. Genichirou's hand flew forward, pulled the falling body against his broad chest and hindered it to get in contact with the hard tiles.

Sadly, the change of weight overwhelmed his own balance and both crashed onto the ground. Genichirou managed to cover Ryoma from any harm; his arms were tightly around the young man's waist and back, pressed him closer to his warm chest, while his spine and left arm were hurting from the impact. What a great birthday.

The younger male above him gasped and tried to move away but his vision seemed to be gone once again as his eyes were forcefully shut and a deep frown lay on his face. The black-haired man couldn't hide his proud smirk. It didn't last long enough for him to enjoy it because those tempting lips closed the distance and stayed straight before him. The warm breath caressed his left cheek and he held his breath, forced it to stay in his lungs.

It didn't go as he had planned it but it was tempting him more than he had thought. Thank goodess, he was a man of self-control and could force his instinct down like a human being and wouldn't react like an animal or his three from four other lovers. Still, it was hard for him to stay strong and he, too, wouldn't last long if the beauty wouldn't stop moaning – even if it was due to pain – in his ear and panting next to his left cheek!

The breathing calmed and the frown eased, the body turned numb in his arms. Yes!

"What..." His lover was confused and viewed between the sleeping, young man and him. Hopefully it wasn't such a bad thing to give a person with this kind of illness medicine against stomach ache and a little dose of sleeping pills… He had never asked Seiichi about it. He wasn't entirely sure, he had given them to Seiichi whenever he had had those trouble with his own circulatory disorder a few years ago. The bluenette was already _'healed'_ from it, though, all his needed medicine is always in the house for critical situations and emergencies. "Gen, what have you put into the soup?"

The cold voice, the sharp glare - his lover was in do-not-interrupt-my-work-mood.  
He was pretty sure his party would start without him tonight. Though, Genichirou didn't know if it was such a good thing.


	7. Under Suspicion

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

* * *

**_~~ Under Suspicion ~~_**

**_~~ 21. May, Early Midday ~~_**

"Gen! What have you done?" Seiichi was furious. His patient had been drugged by one of his lovers. He felt as if someone had hit him straight into his face. All the more shocking was it because it was Gen and not Keigo or Syusuke who had done it. The stoic duo was usually not so careless and rush-acting. Actually, Mitsu and Gen had always been the ones who kept a clear and cool head. It were them who scolded him and the other two when they had done something insane. Or, in Keigo's case, something which was connected to buying stuff with a large sum of money.

The bluenette sighed, waited for an answer but nothing came. It annoyed him. His lover knew he hated it when they interrupted his work… He was so insisting into doing it because it was his word, right? Seiichi wasn't so sure anymore. He couldn't tell with absolute certainness. The picture of the beauty had truly caught him; his fingers itched to draw the masterpiece again, only this time in different positions, clothes and locations.

His creative side had awoken after such a long time. The desire to draw something with so much pleasure had finally returned after such a long time. The bluenette had already drawn all his lovers in their last seven years together. He sighed anew, shook his head clear from his ideas and pointed at the sleeping beauty. "Strip him and help me to wash him." Ryoma could pay him back for his help by allowing Seiichi to draw him once more - or maybe a lot more times.

"You want to keep him here till he is healthy, don't you?"

"Why not?"

"Are you really _only _concerned about his wellbeing, or is your desire to draw him once more nagging every sense out of you?" Seiichi smiled at his lover who uncharacteristically grinned in knowledge. He had been caught so fast, his lovers knew him well. Well, what had he expected? Seven years of living together had been enough time to get to know each other. They hadn't decided to live like a married couple out of nothing. The rings on their left ring fingers were proof of it, even if it wasn't official due to the law in Japan who didn't allow it.

Genichirou stripped the sleeping young man before Seiichi put him into the large bathtub which was filled with hot water. The body sank into it and a delightful moan slipped out of the beauty's lips. Both lovers smiled. The body of Ryoma was pale and fragile. The bluenette feared he would break any bones if he touched the body with too much force, so he put a fluffy towel behind the head and hoped it would be more comfortable for Ryoma.

His plan, to let the young man rest alone in the bathtub, was shattered when said person slipped deeper into the water. Ryoma would have drowned if Seiichi wouldn't have reacted in time. _'No other choice then…'_ The bluenette thought and shook his head. He shoved his pants legs up, stepped inside the water and pulled Ryoma up till the head was out of the water. He knelt down, accepted the sponge from Genichirou and started to clean the sleeper.

Neither of the two could stop their eyes from travelling southwards to the intimate area of the beauty. It were their high drives of hormones for forcing them to look at it. Seiichi's throat dried and, with a glance to his black-haired lover, it seemed he was not the only one who needed to swallow hard. His fingers began to ache with the need to draw. The fascination lingered deep inside his heart and he would have rushed outside to get a sketchbook and pencil if there wouldn't have been the problem with their three friends outside.

A soft knock destroyed their moment of mystery and Syusuke's head peeked inside the steamy room, followed by his body. The brunette had opened the door just ajar, so nobody could peek inside, and shut it again. Seiichi watched Syusuke approach them and his glance, too, wandered to the filled bathtub. The view clearly directed at the face, then the chest, the waist, the manhood, the legs and at last to the feet.

"He truly is beautiful." The usually closed eyes snapped open, revealed sharp and clear blue orbs. The brunette forced his focus back to his lovers. He folded his trousers legs up, put his feet into the warm water and sat down onto the edge of the bathtub. His eyes re-closed in bliss, enjoyment washed over his face and the brunette leaned his head into his neck. Syusuke chuckled when gentle hands began to massage his stiff shoulders. "Thanks, Gen."

Seiichi smiled, looked up at his two boyfriends and for a second, envied his smallest lover. Gen's massages were the best and if he was lucky he would get one tonight ,too. He cleared his throat, got both young men's attention. Better to make it clear now before it would be too late. "No hickeys or any other marks till I have drawn him." He pointed at Ryoma and continued. "At least let me make one nude act before you seduce him."

"You think he'll let you draw him, not to say that he'll react at your attempt to get him in bed?" The bluenette smirked, viewed at his lovers for a little longer before he turned his attention back to Ryoma. His hands had never stopped to wash him, just the intimate area was left and his conscious told him to not touch this special spot.

"What is taking you so long?" Keigo and Kunimitsu entered the bathroom, shut the door behind them to give the warmth no chance to escape. Bunta and his wife had finally given up and told Kunimitsu to give Genichirou their congratulations. The newcomers' views, too, landed on Ryoma and scanned him from head to toe. The tensais smirked knowingly when the diva couldn't pry his eyes away from Ryoma and even dared to close the distance. Keigo took place beside Syusuke, also putting his bare feet into the water. The diva stroke a lock of emerald hair out of the pale face. He was attraced to him like a magnet.

"Gen was so smart and had drugged our guest with my sleeping pills." An angry stare at Gen. "I wanted to take a closer look at him and took the chance to wash him while he lets me." Syusuke chuckled, Kunimitsu frowned by the out-of-character action from Genichirou, while Keigo snorted. Seiichi took one of the grape-smelling liquids and poured a big amount of it into his hand before he massaged it into the messy, emerald hair.

The darkness of the hair had covered the stickiness. How long had the young man not washed his hair? A strange feeling was rising inside his brain and heart, nevertheless, he pushed it aside. He would not react out of some guesses.

"Seiichi, is he alright?" Kunimitsu spoke to him and put his right hand on Keigo's shoulder and his left hand around Syusuke's waist, pulling the smaller brunette closer to him.

"A few days of eating, drinking and sleeping enough should do it."

"He hadn't looked like someone who does what he is asked to do. More importantly, can we really risk it to let him stay here? He is a thief after all."

"Well, as long as we take care of him, he'll need to learn it and I doubt that he'll steal something from the great Ore-sama, now that we know his name and face." It surprised Seiichi to hear Keigo, the diva himself, say it with such honesty. Normally, his dear lover wouldn't give his time to foreigners - not more than necessary. The bluenette moved his left hand under Ryoma's knees, the other hand around his spine and beneath his arms. He lifted the naked beauty up, just an inch over the ground before the body stiffened and a gasp, followed by a shocked scream, rang in his ears. He let go immediately.

The couples' eyes snapped to the now awakened Ryoma who was shocked at the first moment. It was no wonder. Waking up in a large bathtub, surrounded by hot water while five guys were around him – one actually touching his naked body - would have shocked every normal human. The bluenette smiled gently, stood up straight but not increasing the distance. He was still close; his feet were on each side of Ryoma's. He wanted to sooth the confused beauty and explain everything…

Nevertheless, he didn't even get a chance to open his mouth.

* * *

The beauty pulled his body close, tried to cover every private part of his bare body. "God damn it! What kind of freaks are you?" Piercing golden eyes stared at them, ordered them to stay away. Keigo couldn't quite understand what the stranger meant. _He_ would have been pleased if one of his lovers woke him up with taking care of his magnificent body in the bath. Especially if the person was Syusuke or Seiichi. Their hands were soft and understood the meaning behind the words_ 'taking care'_ perfectly.

"Brat, you should thank Ore-sama and his lovers for the great hospitality. Sei was kind enough to take care of you." Nobody of them stepped back or gave the beauty any more space. Why should they? It was their room, nonetheless.

"-re of my ass, probably." Ryoma's voice was low and it wasn't more than a mumble but the diva had heard half of it and his purple eyes darkened.

"Mind to repeat that, brat?"

"Sure, monkey, but be careful this time and listen." Keigo was thrown back by such disrespect and cockiness. How could this brat dare to insult him? "I dearly hope my ass and every other part of my body is fine and now get away from me or I will sue you all for sexual harassment and drugging an innocent person." None of the five lovers told him that they had the best lawyers and could buy themselves out of dangerous things if it was necessary. Even so, Keigo saw how the bluenette stepped out of the bathtub, careful- and with help from Kunimitsu.

"Leave! I want to get out of here without you staring at me!" The rage and hate flooded out of the voice. Keigo and Seiichi were determined to stay but the gentle and firm hands of their stoic duo hindered them and pulled them out of the bathroom. As soon as they were outside, the diva cursed magnificently and fumed with anger.

"This… This… Argh!"

"Kei, calm down."

"How can somebody so beautiful have such a horrible personality?"

"I could ask you the same." Came the reply from the bathroom and out walked a small but surely gorgeous, young man in a crème-colored bathrobe. "Where are my clothes?" His blue-haired boyfriend walked up to the newcomer but paused when a hard and snappish glare landed on him.

"In the cleaner. You'll have to wait till they're dry." Keigo saw with satisfaction how the beauty gritted his teeth. He would pay him back for those insults. Kunimitsu joined Syusuke and Genichirou on the bed, sat in between them and watched the scene from a save place. It was useless to stop him. The diva noted his last lover approaching Ryoma again, now with slower steps.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out too much. It will affect your health and can force you to black out." Seiichi reached out for Ryoma's face, the left hand almost touched the pale skin.

"Whose fault is it that I'm stressed out? If you wouldn't have been such an ignorant, egoistical bastard, who wants to keep me like some sick chick in the first place, my current state would be better. Far better! This is why I never wanted to stay here. Bastards like you make people like me sick!" It were word through gritted teeth, the voice was close to a hiss and almost inaudible. The beauty grabbed the outstretched left hand with his own hands and held them at place. It wondered Keigo why he didn't let go or pushed it aside. The guy just held it, glared at them and from the diva's point of view, he even tightened the grip for a second.

"Why are you so furious? I want to help you. Hell knows what would have happened to you if I had let you go!"

It was quiet, a pregnant silence surrounded them and Keigo wasn't sure about what to do. The stranger pulled at Seiichi's hand, again and again. It didn't seem to hurt his boyfriend as he was only frowning, also confused by the action - nothing else. As if nothing of it had happened, the beauty let go, shoved the bluenette away with his full strength, so he stumbled back and got caught by his boyfriends. He turned around and left hurriedly, still wearing only the bathrobe.

Nobody saw the smirk on the beauty's face.

**_~~ 21. May, Afternoon ~~_**

"Seems like you will have to attend your party after all, Gen. Aren't you happy?" Genichirou groaned. Syusuke did it on purpose, his small and feminine but sometimes sadistic boyfriend knew that he had hoped for Keigo's cancellation, for words like _'I'm sorry, Gen, but we can't throw you a birthday party. Ore-sama is way too stressed out.' _

However, nothing came. Not a single word of cancellation. Shit! He had really hoped for it. His thoughts were interrupted by Seiichi who was the last one to get dressed. What was his blue-haired lover doing? Syusuke, Keigo, Kunimitsu and him had finished a few minutes ago, waited patiently for their last lover to get ready. Their guests were already waiting.

"Guys, has anybody of you seen my ring? I can't find it."

"What?"

"I haven't taken it off, I never do. Though, it's not on my finger anymore. I have already searched everywhere for it. I have never lost it!" The bluenette lifted his left hand and showed the proof. The left ring finger was empty, not covered by the beautiful ring of their life-time promise.


	8. Left Behind

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Left Behind ~~_**

**_~~ 21. May, Afternoon ~~_**

The bluenette threw every pillow out of the bed, looked under the mattress and bed itself, only to find nothing. He was desperate. Where could he have lost it? After the last pillow left the bed, the covers had landed onto the ground long ago, there was still no sign of a golden ring. Seiichi sighed heavily and shouted in frustration. "Where the hell is it? I have never lost anything so precious! It must have slid from my finger when I was distrac-" The next thought hit him hard and let him stop mid-sentence. He crawled out of the bed and rushed inside the bathroom to tell Kunimitsu, who was searching for his ring there, his idea.

The brunette was a bit startled by his lover's sudden intrude but could hold his calm expression. He was making his way through the shelves and found all kind of strange things but not the ring. He had actually found a large box. inside were a purple, silky bathrobe and also a purple tanga which couldn't be from anyone other than Keigo. Their diva loved to stand out and seduce other people with it. "Not yet, Sei." Kunimitsu told him, guessed the bluenette wanted to ask if he had finally found the ring - because his lover had asked him this question six times in the last fifteen minutes. However, Seiichi stormed to him with a horrified expression on his face. The brunette knew immediately something was wrong.

"I think I know where it is." Seiichi felt stupid for not thinking about it sooner. He wanted to slap his hand against his forehead for being so dense. His brown-haired lover seemed to understand his words as he nodded and began to put everything inside the shelves again.

"You think he has it?" Mitsu asked and put another towel in the shelf. The bluenette nodded and gave him a helping hand. Nevertheless, when his violet orbs met the closed box, he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory in front of his eyes. He knew what was inside. "So he hasn't thrown them away like we told him to?"

"Well, we do have lots of memories on it. It was this certain silky bathrobe which tempted us and brought us all together."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should put it back inside the shelf, just to keep the memory." They decided to put it back into the shelf, far in the hidden corner so their diva wouldn't find and use it again. It had brought them together but it had also brought them one hell of a fight with their parents at their first getting-together dinner. They continued to put the things back and a pregnant silence grew between them. "I have very precious memories with the ring, too."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him and Kei and Gen will scold him badly, so he wouldn't do it again. At least not with anyone of us being his victim." Seiichi chuckle and could see the scene straight in front of his eyes. His lover guided him out of the bathroom and back inside their bedroom, where their other lovers were already waiting for them. Both shook their heads as a reply to the silent question. They hadn't found his ring as well. Keigo was downstairs, entertaining their guest - or better said, he let other entertain them. Kunimitsu was the first to speak. "We're sure Ryoma has taken it when he hadn't let go of Sei's hand."

Seiichi took place next to the smaller brunette on the their bed and leaned his head against Syusuke's shoulders. "So we need to catch the thief?" The brunette asked and a tempting glint sparkled in those blue eyes. Syusuke lifted his hand and stroke with his tender fingers along his dark blue hair till he reached his neck which he began to massage. It was a small gesture which showed comfort and trust because Seiichi wasn't somebody who let himself get touched by anybody. "What's his last name?"

"I don't know. All he told Gen and me was his name, Ryoma."

"All we know right now is his first name, his work direction and his looks." Kunimitsu stated, not asked, and joined his two lovers on the bed, sat on the bluenette's other side. He grabbed his lover's hand and stroke it softly, gave him comfort with it. "So, how do we catch him and get Sei's ring back?"

"Hmm…" It was a humming and amused sound which came surprisingly not from any of the sadistic tensais but from the usual passionate, stoic and silent Genichirou. The muscular male turned on his heels with his face expressionless. Nothing could get read out of it. He stepped into their large wardrobe, seemed to search for something as clothes began to fly out of it. The three lovers frowned in confusion, waited patiently for their other partner to return as such behaviour didn't happen all the time. Actually, such strange behaviour hadn't happened once after their first night together.

The confusion grew as Gen walked back to them with white and black-colored outfits in his hands. Each of the three got one of the outfits pressed into his hands. Both tensais grinned and chuckled _sweetly _while Kunimitsu groaned in horror as they recognized the clothes. "Gen, haven't we thrown them away after we got together? The last time Sei and Syu wore those outfits... I don't think it's a good idea to have a replay of the night where we have destroyed a hotel room because we couldn't control our hormones."

"You three bounced at us with such hunger. We were sore for four days straight." Syu added and kissed Mitsu on the lips, nibbled on the bottom lip to ask for entrance which he got. " I wouldn't mind if it happens again." He whispered in the brunette's left ear and kissed the ear shell seductively. The brown-haired tensai noticed the shudder and was satisfied to see a shade of pink on Kunimitsu's cheeks, even if the rest of the face wasn't telling the others his inner turmoil.

"The clothes were too much for Ore-sama's innocent mind." All eyes turned around to see their fifth lover walking inside. The diva kissed each of his lovers on the mouth and leaned is body against one of the bed-post with his arms crossed over his chest. This pose and the white suit which he wore made him look quite cool. "Ore-sama hopes you don't want to wear these clothes right now, ah? The guests are downstairs and so are our parents. They wouldn't 't like seeing the great Ore-sama keeping the birthday child away from them."

"Wasn't it you who bought them for us, so you could brag with us in front of your family and friends?"

"Saa, which you did. They have practically drooled after us."

"You two had overdone it that time. Swinging your hips so seductive while stepping down the stairs in those tight pants and shirts."

"And you think he will walk straight into the trap? Even if we're seductive, I don't believe we'll managed to get him so easily."

"Both of you have had managed to seduce Gen and Mitsu. They were practically robots before you announced them as your victims." Keigo said to the tensais and pointed with his eyes in Genichirou's and Kunimitsu's direction. Everybody, expect the stoic duo, laughed and nodded in agreement. Right, their stoic duo had been certain about their self-control but in the end, they had lost against their charm. It wouldn't hurt to try out their tricks again - on such a beauty no less.

"We'll try out our luck from tomorrow on. First, let us go downstairs and greet our guest."

* * *

The sun was already falling and the night began slowly to spread its darkness. Ryoma was on his way back home, fuming but also proud of himself. He played with the golden ring in his left hand, smirked by the feeling it gave him. He had only taken what he earned. This Seiichi-guy - he had heard the stoic brunette call him that – had forgotten to pay him for the picture. Just another kind of payment, nothing else. His fingertips slid over the engraving, which was engraved inside the ring, countless times. It gave him a nostalgic sensation. He had had a ring too. Once when he had been naïve and stupid. Those guys didn't really know anything about live. _Tsk, those rich bastards and their nice attitude…._ Ryoma thought.

He walked along the crowded streets, didn't look around for another victim. All he wanted right now was reaching his apartment and eat something from his own food, so he would get ride of the delicious taste on his tongue. Yeah, he admitted it. The soup had been delicious. Well, he hadn't expected anything else. Those five guys wouldn't have looked so great and muscular with only ordinary food. Maybe a personal work out had also done its work but food was important for a healthy body. Ryoma turned into an alley and jumped over the broken wall which was at the end of the shortcut.

The alley wasn't dark nor was it entirely dirty like most people thought. The occupants of those streets hid or locked themselves up in their apartments, didn't want to risk getting too much attention. Everybody who lived here was poor and had a complicated past. Most of them were indeed thieves or prostitutes. The only reason for taking such a job was out of hunger. Here was nobody who had the money to get himself food and water. Nonetheless, Ryoma knew a few people who were nice and also shared their pieces of food with younger people. The young man jumped over another wall and turned again at the right corner.

The aparment came into his view and he sighed in relief when he saw the red-colored cloth. Kevin had nailed a piece of red cloth at their wooden door, so they would always recognize their apartment. At their first night here, Ryoma had walked into the wrong apartment, had interrupted a prostitute by her work. She had been furious - which Ryoma had understood as the buyer hadn't wanted to do it after his interruption - and had dared to burn their house down if they wouldn't have paid her the lost money. It had cost so much they had been starving for two whole days.

Ryoma's relief was shattered as he heard laughing voices. The sight before him drowned every color out of his face. He hated his luck! A group of guys were hanging out on the stairs, sitting before his neighbor's door and laughing like the crazy kids they were. Drugs, these were the only people around here which consumed drugs regularly. There was no other way for them to be able to bear their lost lives. But counting all together, they were only barks no bites. Usually, they would go away whenever he shot them a glare. Though, the young man wasn't sure if it would work today as well because the bathrobe wasn't a sign of power and strength. Perhaps they wouldn't recognized him and leave him alone.

His plan to stay unnoticed failed. One of them turned around, his expression changed into an evil grin while he bumped his friend in his rips. The guy wanted to shout something at him but as soon as his own eyes saw Ryoma he stopped mid-sentence, began to clap in his hands and howled in excitement. "Hey, our lucky guy is here! Seems like he has changed his working direction." He walked to his apartment, ignored their lusting stares.

"Hey, I have an idea! You can take me as replacement for your lost partner." The first teen said and the other guys around him laughed, snorted and made grimaces. Ryoma shot them a glare and continued to ignore them. He was in no mood to have a fight right now. Not when he only wore a bathrobe. "Dude, take a look at him. Someone who lives here can't afford something so expensive. I'm sure he already has a good man who satisfies is every desire." The emerald-haired man suppressed the shiver, their stares made him uncomfortable.

"Well, being sad about a guy who left you would be useless."

These words did catch his attention. He recalled everything they had said so far. Nothing made sense to him. Was it about Kevin and being…. No, he couldn't even think about it. A male prostitute getting pregnant was just….. it was plainly… it couldn't be. He finally managed to open the door with a grab through the window - having a normal lock wouldn't do anything and would be far too expensive - but didn't go inside. Instead, he turned, narrowed his golden and piercing orbs before he glared at each of them dangerously. "What do you mean?" His voice showed nothing of his fragile being. Nothing could get read out of it. The guys stopped to laugh abruptly as if they didn't believe that he had just spoken to them.

One of them slipped on the stairs and tripped over, fell onto the floor. "What?"

Ryoma wasn't surprised. Nobody talked to the kids, they were overworked with him actually speaking to them. "I asked you what you mean."

"W-Well… your friend…. The one with the blond hair…. Some rich bastards came with him, pushed him... After a few minutes they returned out of your flat and shut the door... They... He had a small bag in his hands." Ryoma hummed, showing no reaction to those hurtful words. He stepped inside his apartment and as soon as the door shut again and the whisper from outside began, he stormed through the house. The young man searched for any sign of truth from the teen's words and hoped instantly it all was a lie. A big, fat lie and nothing else.

Had Kevin really left him? No, it couldn't be. Kevin wouldn't do, couldn't do such a thing. His friend had promised to stay with him, never leave him alone another time. The fight from the other days about raising the child crashed into his memory and guilt swashed his guts. He felt terrible. Ryoma hadn't meant it like this. He never wanted to chase Kevin out of their apartment. He never wanted to be left alone again. Not again. Never again. Not for another time.

He searched every room twice. First the bathroom – empty - the kitchen – empty - and also their sleeping place was empty. The few pieces of clothes his friend wore were gone and replaced by nothing. The place in the shelf, where his clothes had been, was empty. Fear and loneliness overwhelmed Ryoma, his heart clenched together painfully, it made it hard to breathe. He was alone. All alone. Just him, nobody else. His only anchor to stay sane had left him. It was just like the last time. He has gotten thrown away. He had ruined the friendship between them.

What did he need to do? He had changed but even then had he gotten left behind. The young male's legs weakened, couldn't hold him up any longer and he slipped down. Nevertheless, he didn't note it. The loneliness pained him too strong as to notice any physical pain. Once he had been shy, naïve and trusting - the picture of an innocent boy. He had fallen in love so easily, had fallen for the trap, for the lies, so fast. He should have listened to his parents then everything wouldn't have hurt so much. Now it was too late. They probably thought he was already one of _his _workers or maybe they guessed he was dead. The first idea was to take revenge on _him_ but Ryoma understood soon how impossible his plan was and gave it up. All his focus and his plans had circle about surviving the next day in any possible way.

The tears and the shaking were unstoppable and he give in the sensation of being broken. He allowed himself to cry, to be weak. Tomorrow he would start the day with searching for a new job and do his daily work as a theif. Tomorrow he would have no time to be sad and fragile. He needed to pay the rent.

**_~~ 21. May, Early Night ~~_**

Kevin looked out of the penthouse window, followed the busy people on the streets with his guilt showing orbs. He knew it was wrong. He shouldn't have agreed to him but he couldn't help it. He needed someone who could feed him and his baby and Ryoma couldn't do that. His friend had been right when he had said it straight into his face. There was no way they could take care of a baby when both of them were working all day long and ended up still hungry and tired. He wouldn't be able to work with a belly so large as a ball. And his friend couldn't keep up to work twice as hard as he already did. Ryoma had always been someone who would work so he didn't need to see his pitiful self. After all, they were just like the others, hopeless cases with a not very bright future. Working, doing anything at all, was helping and hindered them to think about their past or future.

His first meeting with Ryoma was and always will be an unforgettable memory. He had thought Ryoma was new in this kind of branch and hissed at him. Kevin had actually shoved him onto the street where the earlier teen had fallen down on his backside. His friend had stayed in this position with big and puppy-like eyes. The other males and female had whispered to each other, confusion had been audible in their voices. Kevin had reacted too late when the car drove along the street. Thankfully, a friend of theirs had caught the teen in time to prevent him from deep injuries. The guy had been nice. If only they hadn't killed him...

the blonde had taken Ryoma to the place where all the lost kids stayed. Day after day, Ryoma had managed to shake up the grief and started to grow strong. His hate against rich humans had been visible for Kevin when his friend had stolen for the first time. Ryoma's words _"They have enough. They probably through it away like they do it with everything else. They should give us the money instead." _Told the blonde more about the teen's past than the speaker had wanted to.

"Kevin-sama, the bath is ready now." A butler told him and bowed deeply. On the opposite, Kevin was happy about his decision. He had found someone who could and would take care of him and his baby. Even if it meant he needed to cut all strings. Somehow, he would manage to sneak a letter out of the penthouse to Ryoma.


	9. Always Meeting Twice In Life

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Always Meeting Twice In Life ~~_**

**_~~ 14. June, Night ~~_**

Three weeks, it had been three weeks after his big encounter with the five rich bastards. The ring was gone and so was his past life. He had sold the ring at an antique shop - having been too angry to keep it - which was far away from his apartment. It had beem too risky to sell it in front of neighbours or strangers. They would steal the money immediately, he was certain. So he had taken the train - driving without ticket - and visited another small town.

The guy behind the register had stared at him after he had asked him how much money he would get for it. Ryoma had feared the guy would call the police but all he had done was giving him the money with a critical glance and shooed him out of his shop. The moment he had sold it, a strange feeling called guilt had started to tighten his heart and kept nagging against his mind ever since. It was annoying and irritating.

Why was he feeling guilty? It was just a stupid ring from a rich guy who would probably buy his lover a new one with an even bigger diamond on it and another gravure which told the bluenette how much he was loved. He thanked the cold summer rain for cooling his brain and body or he wouldn't have been able to hold his anger inside.

Today had been, so far, a hellish day. The night was his last chance to get some money. Thanks to those freaks, every place where he had worked at had fired him for being an untrustworthy employee. He had hoped to get a new job today but no one had wanted him. All of his offers had been rejected, every word had gotten twisted in his mouth and let him look bad.

And everything was just because the rich, healthy and wealthy bastards with their perfect bodies but miserable personalities didn't know what working till exhaustion and standing on the edge of existence meant. They had their money, their everything and needed to push the fact in every other person's face. The bare thought about paying rent gave him a headache.

He sneaked inside the club through the back entrance with his usual outfit - black leather pants, one side had three rips to expose some skin, and a black-colored shirt. His piercing were also in their right places. It wasn't his first night alone, without Kevin - without his best friend, but it felt like it. Ryoma felt the betrayal, the hurt and disappointment every god damned night and every god damned day.

Another fact which kept rolling in his head continually. He couldn't believe his best friend had betrayed him for the sake of an unborn child. Being pregnant was strange, especially for a guy, and Ryoma wanted to apologize for his cruel words but he had only told the was no chance of living here for the child. There was no place left for a hungry child and no future to look upon.

Ryoma had run across and past several streets and alleys, had searched for his friend, hoped and feared he had just been in too much pain and couldn't come home but... no matter how hard he tried to turn his point of view, he always ended up with the same result. The missing clothes and all of his friend's belongings couldn't have disappeared from one second to the other.

Someone bumped into him, ripped him out of his sorrow, lured some excuses and pinched him in his butt. Asshole!

Ryoma would have glared at the person but this time he was thankful for the distraction. Now was not the time to think about the past. He needed to get some money if he didn't want to end like the last two days and nights without food - cheap fast food didn't satisfy his stomach for long. Ryoma reached the dancefloor, nevertheless, he decided to go upstairs to the lounges first, so he would get a better look at his victims.

The Lounge was crowded with all kinds of people, but all of them were rich without a question. One glance at the card with light drinks ensure his guess. The people danced close and grinded into each other. It was like one big orgy on the dancefloor. The emerald-haired young man was disgusted and tried his best to ignore this certain fact and focused on the loud music instead. He would never allow another man to dance with him like this. It was too animalistic and forceful for his liking.

His view swayed over the sitting and lying crowd in the lounge-area. Playful, cheerful, carefree, hot, funny, seductive - here too, were all kinds of people, throwing out their money like it was nothing.

Ryoma's golden eyes viewed from the right to the left, trying to find the perfect victim. Another repeat of yesterday wasn't what he wanted to experience another time. The guy had been much sober than he had guessed and so the attractive man hadn't let him go when he had tried to escape. His butt was still sore from the night. What a bastard!

If Kevin wouldn't have... _No, stop!_ He reminded himself. Now was not the time to think about this traitor! He was at work if someone could call it that. Ryoma shook his head, getting ride of the images of his ex-best friend and focused on the dancing crowd once more. It didn't take him long to find his first victim for the night. He smirked, his orbs were fixated on the woman and her two friends. Today was not the day for him to go after another male. Not after such a night.

Ryoma pushed himself from the railing, where he had leaned on, and took the first two steps down the stairs when a very young and boyish laugh, followed by an older laugh, stopped him in his tracks. The young man spun around, facing the crowd in the lounge. He searched for the far too young laugh and found the person soon enough to see the boy getting kissed passionately from a much older man in a white suit.

The boy had dark hair and wore a lightly green headband which was far too big for him. He wore casual but, by the look, expensive and fitting clothes. He was cute, Ryoma admitted, nevertheless, he was too young for being allowed to be in this kind of club. The older man, whose kisses were now spread all over the boy's throat, had short purple hair, wore glasses and had a muscular body beneath the black suit. The first three buttons of his shirt stayed open, exposing the toned skin under the cloth. The man had his eyes focused on the boy in his lap. His companions laughed and drank their bottles of expensive alcoholic drinks, shooting Ryoma curious glances.

The emerald-haired young man couldn't hear their words but one of the men whispered something inside the purple-haired man's ear who snapped his eyes away from the candy in his lap and shot Ryoma a glare. At least Ryoma thought that was his intension because the glare changed to a surprised and shocked stare. It took the emerald-haired young man a second to recognize the man before his heart shattered and his eyes wetted unconsciously. He couldn't stop the incoming shock and crashing memories.

'_I love you.'_

The oxygen didn't reach his lungs anymore. His heart hammered in his chest so hard it hurt, his whole body ached and shook violently. His feet and legs turned to jelly, his vision began to blur. Oh god, he was ready to break down in front of hundreds of people.

_'I love your innocents and your flawless skin. No scars, no piercing, no tattoos.'_

"Ryoma?" The man shoved the boy from his lap and stood up from the black leather couch where he had sat on with his gang. He approached him, closed the distance with four steps. "It's really you!" The man scanned him from head to toe, licking his lips in anticipation and grinning a smugly grin. A shudder crossed Ryoma's spine. He didn't like the way it turned out. He had just wanted to get some money. He didn't want to meet _him_ again, not for a second time, never again! Nonetheless, his legs wouldn't move an inch, he was frozen from shock.

"I had never believed you would lock me up in the bathroom. What a bad boy you have been. Getting all those piercings on your beautiful body." The man caressed his cheek and slid his index and middle finger down his throat and along his chest. The fingers stopped at the rim of his tight and black shirt. "You disappeared so fast after our little confrontation, it was hard to get a replacement for you." The fingers trailed back up to his chin and forced his face to lift up and look the stranger into his beautiful grey eyes. "I like bad boys more than innocent virgins. You look sexy with these piercings, especially the one on your bottom lip."

The man bent down to kiss him and it was the swift touch between their lips which jolted Ryoma awake from his stone-like position. His hand connected with the man's cheek and another time with his nose. The man howled in pain and stumbled back immediately. Ryoma couldn't believe and realize what had just happened. It had happened so fast. The curses and screams broke the spell called shock and Ryoma sprinted down the stairs till he reached the back entrance. Some of the drunk guys ran down and followed him, they tried to do so at least.

Ryoma pushed himself through the now more crowded place and to the exit. He jumped out of the door and ran as quickly as he could along the street. His mind was a mess, his body was stiff and clenched together. His heart was still racing, not only from fear but also from satisfaction. It had taken one look, one encounter with his first crush from the past, one meeting with the person who had made him to whom and what he was now. How long had he waited for the chance to meet him again and take revenge?

He had stopped to count the days, the months and years.

_'You're so beautiful, Echizen Ryoma.'_

Now, all he was doing was running away and hoping he would never meet the person again. He wouldn't get any money today as well, not when his mind was so unstable. He thanked his broken heart for letting him reacting so fast before he got kissed and caught into the man's trap a second and probably last time.

The young man didn't know how long he had run. He just put one foot in front of the other and repeated the motion till he reached an old and crumbling building. Without thinking, he jumped over the broken fence and hid inside the dusky and unstable building, next to the door, so he could peek outside from time to time.

_"We were just having fun! It was just a kid from the streets. One Yen more or less isn't going to save him. He will die anyway!"_

Those words echoed in his head, had hunted him the past years. Those cruel words which showed no pity for the already poor creature which his ex-lover had stolen the last bit of money from. The child, the boy, had probably died long ago. But Ryoma couldn't forget, no matter what he did or thought because...

...slowly...

...without any doubt...

...he was turning into one of those who were dying from hunger, grief and restlessness. Coldness and exhaustion had turned into his daily companions since Kevin left him, betrayed him. The young man clenched his legs together and against his chest, rested his head on his knees. Sleep overwhelmed his sensitive and overheated nerves and muscles. His body grew numb and sleep overtook him.

Ryoma didn't notice the people passing by, nor did he notice the pouring rain which had wetted him all the while. He was too tired to note anything at all. And for the time being, it didn't matter to him what would happen. He just wanted to sleep, to have a warm bed and a hot bath to relax his tense body.

He wanted to forget, to start from the beginning without regrets and mistakes. He wanted to have a life with no worries or fears, only with a little bit luck.

**_~~ 15. June, Morning ~~_**

"Probably a drunk, the clubs aren't so far from here."

"Doesn't matter who or what he is. Wake him up. We need to start our work and kids shouldn't be here anyway!"

Was he dreaming? No, the shaking from his shoulders told him otherwise. Ryoma open his tired and red-rimmed eyes. It hurt and he needed to narrow them so he wouldn't be blinded by the warm sun. His spine cracked twice when he stood up on his own, ignored the talking men in front of him. He shook his head and regretted it as his circulation wasn't intact yet. The young man fell down onto his knees and threw up.

The two construction worker jumped back in disgust and made some ugly noises. "What is taking you idiots so long? Our client will be here soon and take a look at the plans. Get this drunk away from here, hurry!"

However, it was too late as Ryoma tried to stand once again, a car stopped in its tracks. The emerald-haired young man stumbled out of the crumbling building and past the workers. His stomach was once again in turmoil and he held his right hand over his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up again. The driver of the black limousine got out first and open the door for the person who sat in the backseats.

A man in a black suit, glasses and black leather shoes - the typical business man look - stepped out with a briefcase in hand. He talked to th driver before approaching the herd of construction workers.

Ryoma wanted to faint, not believing who was heading out in his direction as he stood behind the workers. The dark blue hair, the glasses and the slender body. He would recognize this guy anytime, never forgetting the connection from him to the other events. Since he had met him, everything had turned for the worst for him.

Oshitari Yuushi was one of the last people he wanted to see right now, so he hid his face behind his dark hair and lowered his head while going around the circle of people. The young man shivered harder the closer the other man got to him and when their way crossed, both walking through the only entrance, his heart skipped a few beats.

It only began to beat again when he was finally outside and a few meters away from the place. He sighed deeply in relief, thanked for his fulfilled escape and rubbed his still shaking body. It had grown surprisingly cold over the night and a fog clouded his sight. The sun was still rising, showed the earliness of the day. Ryoma recognized the sound of footsteps too late and couldn't pull his arms away from the incoming grab.

"You!"

Oshitari Yuushi was one hell of a clingy man.


	10. A Deal For A Month

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**_~~ A Deal For A Month ~~_**

**_~~ 15. June, Early Morning ~~_**

By the noise of a door getting shut and the shower turned on, Kevin jolted up and was pulled out of his sweet dream. He turned to the other side, so he faced the door which led inside the bathroom. The bedroom was dark and quiet, perfect to get some sleep. Though, the new noises coming from inside the bathroom disturbed him by doing so. Great, he hadn't had much sleep lately, thanks to his increasing hunger and the movements of the baby in his tummy.

Kevin was thankful for the food, knowing how it felt to strave for a couple of days. It had surprised him how beautiful he had gotten through eating and sleeping continually and in the right amount. He didn't look so bony and fragile anymore, his skin and hair had a better color now. He looked healthier than ever before. His entire body had changed for the better and he wished he could give Ryoma a bit of this piece of heaven.

Nonetheless, his best friend, if he still could call him that, wouldn't allow himself to get treated good by rich people, be it woman or man. His hate for this kind had grown too big and far too deep into his heart. The blonde had written and sent his friend a couple of letters, though none of them were answered. Probably Ryoma hadn't had the money to buy such things as paper and pencil. They never had seen any use in buying it.

The shower got turned off and rustling sounds resounded from the bathroom. Kevin waited for the person to come out, to smile at him and apologize for waking him up. His lover had come home late once again. It had turned into a routine. Only on two days in a week, his lover would come home in time without looking completely exhausted and tired.

His lover was one of the few people who had treated him nicely, with care and love. He still did, however, he hadn't laid a hand on him for the past few weeks. Since Kevin had started to live here, to be exact. The blonde didn't understand, nor did he know the reason for the sudden distance between them. Not even now, after all those past days. Sometimes, his lover was unbelievable sweet, spoiling him like no one had done it before. Nevertheless, there were also days where the blonde got ignored, shout and cursed at.

His lover would apologize for his outburst later, telling him it was the stress at work and the people around him who wanted him to climb to the top on the market. The name Atobe Keigo was repeated countlessly in those conversations, so Kevin never spoke about this person who was on the television all the time. He changed the channel as soon as the name or the face showed up, not wanting to stress his beloved lover more than needed.

The sound of a ringing cell phone startled Kevin. It surprised him all the more to see his lover rushing to the phone to answer it right in time, not even greeting him, noticing him. The door to the bathroom stood open widely and a steam, caused by the hot water, entered their room, along with the harsh light. Kevin shut his eyes for a second to get used to the change of light and watched his lover carefully.

Said man listened to the other person's words, nodded to himself as if the person on the other end of the phone could actually see him. Kevin grinned by the thought and chuckled. His lover dried his short, purple hair with the white towel which rested over his shoulders and neck.

He was gorgeous, Kevin would never deny it.

The man was a beautiful mix between a top model and personal trainer. _Stunning _was the only description. How many young men and women must have fallen for him? But only Kevin was accepted in the house as his lover. It gave him self-confidence and made him proud.

"Good." His lover smirked and laughed, walked to the bed and finally recognized him. The beautiful man kissed him on the forehead, stopped to dry his purple hair with the right hand and stroke the blonde's left cheek. Kevin leaned into the touch, enjoying and forgiving his lover. The man acted like a gentleman. _The_ _gentleman _like everybody called him. "We'll see. It truly surprised me." Pause. "Yes, I'll start with it tomorrow onwards. I have already found something interesting." Another laugh, loud and somehow dark. It gave Kevin an icy shiver and for the first time he noticed the swollen cheek and nose.

"Surely I will attend the party. Snapping to flies in one go. I'll see you later. Instead of you, I have someone waiting for me." The lustful glint in those eyes told the blonde everything. Finally.

**_~~ 15. June, Late Morning ~~_**

"My boss will be here in a few minutes. He apologizes for his delayed arrival. His car is currently stuck in a traffic accident." Yuushi told the construction workers and flipped his cell phone shut before slipping it back into the pocket on his jacket. Keigo hadn't sounded pleased on the phone but the bluenette had high spirits right now and nothing could change it. All he needed to do was thinking about the beauty who was locked inside the limousine, waiting for him.

He couldn't let the young man escape again. Not when he could have him and stop him from thieving. This beauty had caught his heart at first sight and he would do everything to keep him by his side. Yuushi was sure his boss and best friend, Atobe Keigo, would help him to fulfil his dearest wish. Keigo had a soft heart and did mostly everything for his employees.

He had given Yuushi a flight to England once because the bluenette had been so stressed out from the work. Yuushi's hand itched and the more he thought about the surprised face of his friend, the more he wanted to stay beside the limousine and wait there. Nevertheless, he couldn't.

There was work to do which couldn't wait, so he followed the construction workers and left the beauty in his car. He would have have time enough later to chat with him. The bluenette had so many topics in his head, question he wanted to ask his _new lover_. He would never let go of such a diamond.

He would catch the black butterfly in his little spiderweb, keeping the butterlfy forever.

* * *

Ryoma heard Oshitari Yuushi's words, even through the dark and thick windows of the shitty and freaking limousine. The guy had the nerve to lock him up in here without even an explanation. The bluenette had just grabbed him as soon as he had recognized him and shoved him inside the damn car! Ryoma had not even a chance to struggle, his body had been too weak. Just like he was now too weak as to try to find a way out.

He leaned his head against the cool window and pulled his legs up to his chest with the last bit of energy left, trying to fight the upcoming coldness. He calmed down slowly, his muscles were left unmoved and limp. His body began to shiver from time to time, the hunger clenched his stomach painfully and a feeling of illness stopped him from swallowing or opening his mouth.

Oh god, the last thing he wanted right now was to throw up in the car and wait for another person to come and clean it up. No, it would be too embarrassing. His pride wouldn't allow it, but his stomach waved the nausea further up and he pushed his hand over his mouth, just in case.

He knew he looked pitiful and pathetic, nevertheless, he could care less. Ryoma felt the sicknes now since two weeks, since he had escaped those five bastards. At first, he had gotten small cramps and a little dizziness from not eating, barely sleeping and working till no end. Though, he had managed to keep the symptoms in check but the one encounter with _him_ had thrown everything out of line, just like the first time, like always. It had never been any different.

He was gorgeous, Ryoma would never deny it. But he had lost the taste for this kind of man. He had sworn to himself, never again, to fall in love with a rich guy.

Another car drove up and stopped beside him. Also a black limousine, only this one had the name _Atobe_ written in bold, golden letters on both sides of the car. A bad feeling rose up and Ryoma groaned, not knowing if it was from the headache or the displeasure to see a certain purple-haired young man getting out of the car, after the driver had opened the door.

Atobe Keigo wouldn't note him if he stayed calm and wouldn't make any noise as the windows were too dark to look inside from the outside. The idiot fished out a red, a yellow and a dark green cell phone as if one wasn't enough. The diva chose the red one, putting back the other two phones and dialed a number. Ryoma snorted. He didn't even own one single phone and the bastards had three at a time. The phone from Yuushi's friend run out of energy and was useless for him so he had thrown it away.

Oshitari walked out of the building where Ryoma had slept in and approached the diva, both getting soon into a hot heated conversation. The bluenette looked very pleased and happy while the purple-haired guy seemed to be in a very bad mood. The mad expression changed to surprise and shock after he had heard his friend's words. Ryoma saw Atobe's eyes narrowing dangerously in his direction, probably trying to gaze through the window. Thankfully, a construction worker called both men and they walked away.

The emerald-haired young man breathed out in relief after, unconsciously, holding it in for so long.

He closed his golden orbs when the nausea grew again, nevertheless, a knock against the window startled him and made him jump to the other side of the car. It took him a few second to actually recognized the familiar but also unfamiliar person. Ryoma groaned in annoyance. He wanted his silence and rest. To his surprise, the door unlocked and un-shut, letting the other man, Akutsu Jin, inside. Ryoma had no chance to escape, to even put a feet outside before the door was shut anew and the masculine man sat before him.

"Nice to see you too, brat." Akutsu Jin scanned him from head to toe with his orange, piercing eyes, stroking his short, white-colored hair out of his face while laughing with his rough voice. The guy should stop smoking, really. His voice sounded so much more rough and cracked now. Their last encounter had been nine months ago, nearly a year. Time was flying so fast.

When Ryoma took a better look at the newcomer, he noted the changes and difference. Akutsu wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt with the first three buttons open. He looked healthier, not like the drug junkie he had been. Akutsu Jin had done something to change his life and as Ryoma could see it, he was the driver of Atobe Keigo, the richest man in Japan and also the only one with four boyfriends. The world knew about his preferences - Ryoma had read it in an old newspaper - but nobody had said anything against him.

"Traitor." Ryoma had wanted to sound more piercing but his hurting stomach hindered him. He simply ignored Akutsu's words, too tired to reply. Why would or should he? The guy was the driver of their foe. One of the bastards who their, his kind hated and despised the most! The worried glances at him went by unnoticed.

"I heard my boss talking about you with his lovers for the past days. Do you want to tell me freely what you have stolen or done to anger him so much? Or do I need to beat it out of you?"

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you this, Mr. Driver of Atobe Keigo. Wasn't it you who had wanted to kill those bastards?"

"Don't change the topic, brat. Answer my question. What have you stolen from them that the idiots go crazy and search outside for you every god damned night? I haven't gotten any sleep at all thanks to you as I need to drive them everywhere."

His sleep? His sleep! It was all the guy was worried about? Ryoma gritted his teeth, suppressed the hateful and loud words to rush out of his throat. Let them search for him and hopefully they would never find him! Money and power made a person act selfish and cruel. Ryoma had the perfect example for this rumor sitting right in front of him.

Akutsu knew and understood the hard world he lived in and all he cared for was about his sleep and his free time and his own wellbeing? Ryoma fisted his hands and forced his mouth shut till his teeth hurt. The shaking was out of rage, not sadness or pity. "Ryoma-"

"The bluenette who works as a health-something, I had stolen his ring and sold it to pay my rent. I hope it was something precious and they can't replace it." He meant every word like he said it. It would have been satisfying to watch Akutsu's mood turning to anger or something similar. However, when he glanced to his old friend, he saw the wide eyes and shocked expression, disbelief clearly written on his face.

Something was not quite right anymore and his stomach began its turmoil for the nth time today. Only this time, he wouldn't be able to stop or suppress it. He pressed his hands against his mouth, trying to hold it in. It was useless. He was thankful for being grabbed violently and pulled out of the car so fast so he wouldn't vomit inside.

He threw up soundly, ignoring the stares and disgusted shouts from the little amount of construction workers. Someone even dared to snap photos from it. Great...

Ryoma heard his friend calling someone with the phone - most likely one of his oh-so-great masters. Even so, before he could argue with his friend, if he could still call him that, he threw up another time.

"Brat, what the hell have you taken?" What the hell had he taken? Akutsu was the last person who could ask him that. The emerald-haired man gagged, however, his stomach hadn't anything inside to throw up. Hunger. It was all thanks to the stupid hunger. If only the stores wouldn't have such a good security, he would have stolen food there. Nonetheless, getting caught once and earning a punishment of paying the shop the last bit of money he had, had stopped him from doing that. "Brat!"

Akutsu pulled him up, took his face in his hands and stared into his golden orbs. Ryoma knew what the guy was searching for. The reason of his turmoil. "I haven't taken any drugs. 'M not like you. I would never drown my life with drugs." The words left his mouth so easily.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If you haven taken drugs then why..." Did he heard slightly panic in his old friend's voice? No, surely Akutsu hadn't turned into this kind of person.

"Just the usual..."

"The usual? What-"

"He probably hasn't eaten anything for the past couple of days." A soft voice interrupted and in Ryoma's view appeared two beautiful young men. He shot Akutsu a glare, now knowing who he had called. Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou stepped out of the third black limousine and approached them with quick steps.

"You've change to an asshole, Jin." Ryoma tried to push him away but the blur in front of his eyes dizzied and lessened his strength drastically.

"I have seen you yesterday night in the club and it hadn't looked like it should have been. You still haven't fulfilled your revenge, haven't you? You call me pathetic but you're no difference from me. I work for them but I have a safe home, enough food to eat and water to drink. I have a comfortable bed all for myself. What do you have?" To hear those words out of his friend's mouth hurt him badly.

It was the truth, ke understood it. He understood what Akutsu wanted to tell him: It's better to work for the rich foe and earn something as to work endlessly and receiving nothing, not being able to move forward.

Gentle hands pulled him against a warm and strong chest with a steady heartbeat. Ryoma gave up the struggling soon enough. His body wasn't ready for another sprint, yet. He wanted to sleep but the following sentences caught his attention. "There will be a party for every high class business man in a month. _He_ will be there, too. Why don't you use this chance and fight _him_ with the person he hates the most and get your revenge?"

The emerald-haired young man panted, weighted the words and how much he could trust the guy in front of him. It was a great idea but where was the rake? He glared in Akutsu's orange-colored eyes, scanned them for any doubt or lie. He had allied with the foe, so he wasn't entirely trustworthy. However, there was nothing other than sympathy and the following words hit him hard for a second time. "He took my lover away from me. We're sitting in the same boat."

"What makes you think they will-"

"I'm sure, they have nothing about a little trade. They, at least, are fair and will keep their part of the deal. I don't have anything to offer to them which they would like to have. But you have more than one thing which they want." Ryoma hadn't even opened his mouth to reply as a voice disturbed their conversation.

"What are you doing with my lover?" The one and only voice of one Oshitari Yuushi, followed by one fuming Atobe Keigo. The bluenette seemed to have the worst sense of time ever. Always interrupting at the unluckiest moment. The construction workers rushed after the purple-haired diva, tried to convince him for something. Well, it wasn't very affective as Atobe ignored them and snipped with his middle finger and thumb. Akutsu snorted and ran over to his master, scaring the crowd away.

A deal...

A simple deal...

Yeah, Ryoma would do it. What could happen in a month? In thirty days? He was sick of returning to the shitty hole, to the people who were starving. He had finally the chance to take his revenge and after the encounter with _him_, his rage had increased to a whole new level. He was sick of having chaotic emotions controlling him and his life. Never again.

Before he knew it, he had already spoken and turned around to face Yukimura and Sanada. His body was shaking all the time from the force to stay straight. "I make you a deal. I get your ring back and let you draw me once more. In exchange, you help me."

He held out his right hand, waiting for one of them to shake it in agreement. Ryoma didn't need to wait long. Yukimura smirked, violet orbs sparkled. "Deal."


	11. Making A Decision Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_~~ Making A Decision Together ~~_**

**_~~ 15. June, Early Midday ~~_**

Yuushi reached them, pulled him out of Yukimura's grip and into a tight hug. _Lover_, the word still rang in his ears. How dare the guy call him his lover. They had met each other once and he doubted it was enough to fall in love. Actually, it was a very drunk Yuushi and him in stealing mode but that didn't matter right now. They simply didn't know each other and, to top it, the bluenette wasn't really his type.

Ryoma liked strong, talented, beautiful and muscular men, not thin, smart asses like Yuushi. He never ever had any real interest in women, so this opportunity was left out from the very beginning. In his freshman year in middle school, the girls had squeaked at him whenever they saw him playing tennis. He had chosen tennis as club activity because he had been the best in it thanks to his dear father who had practice with him all the years till he ran away. If he would still be good in it? He must have disappointed his father the most with his runaway. Leaving the old man to his solitude and shattering his dreams to see his son on the courts in a big stadion.

Yuushi's arms around his waist tightened as Yukimura made an attempt to pull him out. Ryoma snapped out of his depressing thoughts due to the stronger pressure on his body. _Now is not the time to think about the past,_ he reminded himself. Yuushi stopped the bluenette when he wanted to pull gently, but roughly at the same time, on his wrist. The glasses-wearing guy stepped out of Yukimura's reach. "Seiichi, keep your hands off of him, please. Everything you get your hands on, gets stuck in your clutches."

The gentle and beautiful bluenette chuckled with his tender fingers covering his lips and his eyes turning into half moons. "I'm sorry. It's just that I like to keep beautiful things. Especially the ones who crave for love and attention so much..." Yukimura viewed at him and tilted his head slightly to the right. His amusement was reflected in his beautiful orbs. "...and as I see it on my boyfriends, my so called victims don't want to leave my side afterwards, either."

Ryoma snorted and turned his head to the left, not wanting to look at one of those two. What the hell was Yukimura thinking! Yuushi seemed to think the same because he replied with, "Please keep your hand off of him. Only once in my life." and nearly crushed Ryoma with an even stronger hug. A little bit more and, Ryoma was certain of it, he would throw up today for the third time.

"Mhm..." Yukimura hummed, still staring at him, the beauty, who felt like the unluckiest person at the moment. Or better said, the once so beautiful young man because now he looked everything else than healthy and sexy. His bones were clearly visible, his hair was sticky and messy, his skin was pale and dirty thanks to his last sleeping place. Only sick people who had interest in anorexic models would have him in their beds. Sick people who didn't care about another person's health. _'Sick, rich people.'_ was what Ryoma thought.

He let his view wander over the three lovers beside him. The first thing which poked his eyes was the smirk on Yukimura's face and the strange gleam in his violet eyes. It was a sadistic gleam and disappeared so quickly that he had no other choice as to guess what it meant. Said bluenette glanced between the stoic guy beside him and the diva next to one of the three limousines.

The three lovers were talking with each other through unknown and secret gestics. Yuushi didn't seem to notice it as he was too busy talking to the emerald-haired young man till he turned deaf. Ryoma simply ignored him, watched the three lovers and the longer he watched their conversation, the more did he start to doubt his decision. His determination to use the rich guys for his own liking without giving them anything other than the ring and a picture began to waver.

The sparkle of excitement in Yukimura's eyes, the twitching lips of Sanada and the wide grin on Atobe's face made him scold himself for his simple mind. Surely they wouldn't leave the matter with no other consequence. They would punish him, probably, for stealing the ring. What had he gotten himself into? The strange conversation between the lovers ended shortly after. All three nodded slightly before the diva, now with an honest expression on his face, cleared his throat, rose his voice and spoke. "Yuushi, we should head back to the company. Work doesn't finish by itself."

The face of the called bluenette fell, the arms around Ryoma tightened and pressed strongly against his weak chest. "Haven't you said I can take the day off? I had wanted to show Ryoma _our_ new ho-"

"No, I remembered something where I need your help with. Gen and Sei will take care of him in the meantime." The glasses-wearing bluenette nodded after a few seconds and, to Ryoma's surprise and disgust, kissed him on the left cheek and whispered in his left ear. "Don't fall for their traps. I'll finish my work in no time and will come back to get you as soon as possible." Ryoma shuddered by this warning which should have been a lovely promise. However, something inside him told him that Yushi would be gone for quite a while.

"Better not." Ryoma hushed and watched from the corner of his golden eyes how the diva grinned again, the black-haired man shook his head lightly and suppressed the upcoming smile while the other bluenette couldn't hide his laugh after hearing these words. Yuushi had missed the message and glanced between them, not understanding the fuss.

"Well, let's go, Yuushi. My lovers will take good care of him." With that Atobe Keigo pulled said man on his collar and ripped him off of the emerald-haired beauty, pushed him inside his limousine. The diva turned around once more to his white-haired driver, told him something in a quiet voice so nobody else than the two could hear it. Akutsu nodded, bowed with a grimace - Ryoma smirked by the look, sensing his friend's uneasiness as he didn't like to bow down, no matter in what kind of situation - and approached the now three people who were left behind.

"Well, let's return to the mansion."

Ryoma needed a couple of minutes to understand the meaning behind those words. _Return to the mansion_ that didn't sound so bad but something was ringing inside his head, warning him. Then it clicked in his brain and he protested before Sanada could push him inside the nearest limousine. "Wait! We didn't make a deal about me going with yo-"

The bluenette appeared right behind him, rested his hands on his upper arms and hushed with a darker and very dangerous tone, "Until you haven't given me back my precious ring, you'll stay with us. I'm not letting you escape again, Ryoma." The way Yukimura said his name made him shiver and, somehow, seduced him. Ryoma shook his head mentally and scolded himself to even think about such illusions.

_'Never make the same mistake twice in your life.'_ was his mantra which he told himself every day.

'_Never fall in love with a rich guy again.'_ was another way to describe his mantra.

One of the doors of the nearest car got opened by Akutsu and the hands on his arms shoved him gently forward and inside, pushing him down onto one of the soft leather seats while he relaxed his eyes, shut them. He hoped he would be able to calm his mind and stomach with this action. They resembled a rollercoaster ride so he let the person do his thing, nevertheless, he couldn't suppress the snappy comment. "Don't even think I'll live you for a month!"

"We'll see." Was what he got as a reply and the bluenette sat down beside him with crossed legs. Yukimura leaned forward for a second before returning to his old position. A strange sound was audible, something smacking against each other. The noise faded as quickly as it had occurred and was forgotten in seconds. However, the strokes through his hair didn't pass by unnoticed to him. He viewed at Yukimura, glared into piercing violet orbs. "Why don't you enjoy the time and look forward to get regular meals and such, instead of grumbling about it?"

"I told you I don't care about your image!"

"Good because I'm doing this not to save my image but to save a person who is near starving himself to death." To say Ryoma was shocked and surprised was an understatement. He wanted to snap, wanted to yell and scream at the bluenette but a hand was over his mouth immediately. "Do not deny it. Have you taken a closer look at yourself lately? Even if you don't care about hurting other people's life, at least accept their kindness and worry. Not everybody is like you."

He slapped the hand away, turning his head to the other side and closing his golden orbs for the nth time. "Not like me, you say?" His voice was drowned in hate and grief. He snorted, smirked ironically and rested his head against the head rest. He needed something eat soon or it would get worse and his stomach would rebel once again. Hopefully, he could hold it in and wouldn't throw up in the middle of the car ride back to the mansion.

He knew he had lost weight and was too skinny, nonetheless, the last thing he wanted was to chit chat with those guys about his health problems.

Ryoma sank deeper into the soft leather seat and his spine and neck thanked him for not lying or sitting on stone-like mattresses or grounds. Another person, Sanada, he guessed, stepped inside and sat next to him so he was in the middle of them. Ryoma shut out every sound, not listening to the strangely four kinds of voices. _Doesn't matter_, he thought. As long as he was allowed to sit here and rest, everything they said was fine. It felt so god damned good to rest.

Though, something was still nagging his mind. He spoke before he realized it. "What about the ring? Shouldn't I get it back first?" His voice was barely audible, had quieten due to his sleepiness. Ryoma sighed deeply, breathing in the mixed scent of lotus, green tea and pure human smell. Somehow, without understanding it, it lulled him to sleep. So fast that he nearly hadn't heard Fuji's words.

"Is guilt numbing your pride?"

"The last thing you need to worry about is my pride. I simply don't like to stay in debt." His body decided it was enough and shut down every muscle and nerve, sending him to dreamland, finally. Surprisingly, he had a nice dream for once, filled with warmth, love and familiarity - his family and old friends.

* * *

"Drive us back as fast as possible." Seiichi said and put his nearest arm around Ryoma's shoulder, sensing the beauty had already fallen asleep. The driver, Akutsu, took place at the driver's seat and started the engine immediately, driving them to the mansion.

"Already all lovey dovey about him, Sei?" The other tensai asked and Seiichi smiled at both brunettes who had waited inside the car all the time and smiled back at him. He wasn't sure if Ryoma had noted these two. The bluenette's sight fell on his stoic lover with the short, black hair. The smile never left Seiichi's face as he saw Genichirou looking down at the beauty, restraining himself from putting Ryoma on his lap and warming him with his own body heat. It was a little secret between the five of them. His stoic lover was - even if he still hadn't understood the meaning of his own movements - possessive and a little worrywart, always telling them to not be careless. He simply needed to know if all his lovers were fine.

"Well, even Gen is a victim of his beauty. It can't be helped." Seiichi chuckled and stroke the emerald-colored bangs out of the sleeping man's face. Ryoma moaned, squirmed around once and gave the four a good view at his body. Not only Seiichi, but also his three lovers, watched him with curious and narrowed orbs, scanning the stranger from head to toe. It scared Seiichi how slim the beauty had gotten. Whenever Ryoma breathed in, his rips and hip bone were clearly in view through the thin cloth over his skin.

Seiichi glanced at his brown-haired lovers, asked a silent question with his pleading eyes. Kunimitsu sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger. Syusuke, on the other side, leaned forward to the beauty and touched the cold cheek with his tender fingers, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. "We have heard about your deal with him. I think it shouldn't be so hard to help him with whatever he has in mind. I'm just worried about us and our relationship. The last time when we had him in our home, he had stolen Sei's ring."

"That's my point." Kunimitsu interrupted and rose his voice for the first time since the ride had started. "Having him for one night had been our first intension. But I don't think it will end well for us, for our relationship if we let him live with us for a whole month or even another day." His lovers frowned and stared at him in confusion. Syusuke was the first to break the silence, still stroking Ryoma's cheek with his thumb.

"Saa, since when are you thinking like that, Mistu?"

"Since he had stolen Seiichi's ring. Who can promise us that he won't do it again or steal someone else's ring? Or even other things which are precious to us?"

"I'm sure he won't steal one of your bonzais or fishing equipment."

"Fuji!"

"We can chain him on our bed and leave him there till the party starts." Kunimitsu sighed deeply. It was useless, his lover's sadistic stream was showing up. Syusuke had chosen their path and wouldn't accept any other way. It was irrational to continue to speak against his sadistic brown-haired lover. When the brunette looked up, Seiichi frowned and worry was reflected in his kiss which he gave him.

"Is it only because of the ring? What had happened yesterday on your and Kei's business meeting, Mitsu? You're always so depressive when something is bothering you, mostly at work." Seiichi, seen Ryoma shaking, struggled out of his jacket and laid it over the sleeping person's body, didn't want him to freeze. After this, his whole attention rested at Kunimitsu once more.

Said brunette nodded and smiled his microscopic smile. He wouldn't be able to hide anything from his lovers. They had been together for too long as that he could still hide something from any of them. At least nobody could cheat in their relationship. Kunimitsu sighed, cleaned his glasses with the rim of his shirt before he told him what he had witnessed. "Yesterday night, I have seen Ryoma in the club where we were supposed to meet up with Yagyou Hiroshi, a small and young businessman." Before any of his lovers could stop him, he continued. "We have heard something between Ryoma and him which I would call a rough past. Ryoma had looked like a lost child, not fierce or strong."

He took a deep breath, also crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his orbs to recall the memory. The beauty had looked shattered, broken. He could still recall the change of expression on Ryoma's face. How it had changed from fierce to shock, to anger and at last to horror and angst.

"What had happened then?" Genichirou ripped him out of his memory and forced him to focus on their conversation. "Something must have snapped in him. From one second to another he had punched Yagyou Hiroshi straight into his face and run away. Keigo had followed him but Ryoma had shortly after disappeared in the crowd."

"So the person he want to get revenge from is this businessman? Why? What had he done to hurt him so much?" Nobody answered. They all sat there in silence, thinking about the possibilities and the new information. Ryoma moaned when Genichirou, who had started to massage Ryoma's neck long ago, put a bit more pressure on one specific point. Said man and both tensais smiled. Only Kunimitsu remained strong and viewed out of the window, not smiling at all.

He wouldn't give in till he knew more about the mystery of Ryoma who still had no last name. A sudden idea hit him and everybody was startled as he twitched and sat up, arms uncrossing. "Akutsu, you know him. Tell us more about Ryoma."

"Sirs?" Akutsu jolted out of his concentration and had nearly slammed on the breaks out of surprise. As soon as he had the control over the car back in his hand, he replied. "I know him for quite a short time. I can tell you, the brat is a good guy who had made one big mistake with fatal consequences. All he yearns for, is to get revenge at one person."

"Why did you help him or us? Why did you told him about us being helpful and that he should make a deal?"

"Ryoma is, in this case, just like me. He is marked by a horrible mistake and grieving memories. The brat had told me he had done one big mistake and needs to struggle for his life now as his pride is too high as that he would ask for help. Every day is horror, the fear of not surviving the next day out of starvation, exhaustion, illness or anything similar is slowly creeping into his mind and forces him to work harder and riskier."

"Saa, you lived with him till Keigo found you. I remember hearing Kei say he found you, after you got beaten up from one of his bodyguards. You had started a fight without a reason."

"The brat wouldn't dare to hurt anybody without a reason. All his nightly victims has no serious injuries and he always steals from people... who have enough money."

"People like us... that's what you wanted to say, right?"

Akutsu laughed at Kunimitsu's word with his rough voice. "Yeah, Tezuka. This kind of people are what he hates and despises the most. I think it has something to do with this Hiroshi guy. But I don't know much about his past."

"Strictly speaking, there is no hope for us to get Ryoma into our little group till Yagyou Hiroshi has gotten what he deserves?"

"Syu!"

"C'mon, Mitsu, please." All three lovers pleaded at him, even Genichirou did with his frown like he wanted to say: _You have no choice in this no matter what you do.  
_And Kunimitsu knew he was right. Seiichi and Syusuke were the most stubborn, brilliant and seductive men he had ever met. The horrible thing about it, they always got what they wanted without exception. Their traps were sneaky and mostly not so fair but they reached their goal every time. "Even the stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu fell for us. Why not a beauty who doesn't really know us, too?"

Akutsu interrupted their conversation abruptly. "A burnt child fears the fire. However, some children are stubborn and learn to fight the fright..." With that said, they reached their destination and Akutsu stepped outside and opened the door of the car to let them out too. "...and Ryoma is one stubborn brat."

Kunimitsu sighed and gave in. Maybe it was worth a try. He would hide his bonzais and fishing equipment nonetheless.

**_~~ 15. June, Late Night ~~_**

Ryoma felt something soft lying beneath his stomach, holding him in a comfortable position, and something warm above his legs and waist. Nevertheless, his spine wasn't cold but should have been because it wasn't covered by the warm thing. Ryoma skipped the confusion, snuggled deeper inside the welcoming warmth, breathed in the calm scent and moaned, not realizing his whereabouts. Something pressed against his spine and shoulders, not in a painful or uncomfortable manner. It was an unknown pressure, however, it was quite good and relaxing. It was doing wonders on his stressed and cramped muscles and bones.

He moaned in delight, enjoying the heaven for once. The pressure on his spine disappeared and he was turned around, lying on his backside. Cool air caressed his chest and gave him goose bumps. His eyes fluttered open, revealed pure gold and stared in honey brown. Someone bowed down, kissed him on his lips. Small and light kisses were traced from his throat to his chest by a second person and stopped at his navel. Hands stroke the sides along his chest and to his waist, repeated the movement countless times.

It felt good. The dream was, for once, very pleasant. He shivered hard when a swift blow brushed his skin and his body heated up. "Gen, don't overdo it."

"Gen?" Ryoma asked sleepily, trying to remember the name. No, he couldn't recognize the name, never had heard of someone named Gen.

"I'm here, Ryoma." Called young man had no chance to subject as soft lips lay on his immediately again. First of all, it was an innocent kiss which he replied. However, the gentle kiss changed to passionate as teeth nibbled on his bottom lips carefully - the piercing was strangely and secretly gone. He allowed the tongue to slip inside his own mouth, moaning by the intrude. Whoever kiss him knew what he did. He hadn't felt such an amazing kiss for a long time. Most of his victims had no clue how to do it right.

Somewhere near him got a door burst open and someone shrieked in surprise. The kiss ended and the emerald-haired young man snapped out of his...of his what? He blinked to get ride of the blur in his vision and turned his head to the left, right in time to see a shocked and crying Yuushi breaking together, fainting.

It was then that Ryoma noticed his naked state and the muscular man above him, also topless. To his right was the bluenette, having a wet cloth in his hand. To his left were both brunettes, watching him. To Ryoma's disappointment, the diva was also there, helping Yuushi up and giving him to one of his butlers.

The truth hit Ryoma hard. It hadn't been a dream at all.


	12. Seeing The Light Of Another Chance

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

* * *

**_~~ Seeing The Light Of Another Chance ~~_**

**_~~ 15. June, Late Night ~~_**

Keigo was already closing the door when he got stopped by a hand pushing against it. "Keigo-sama, please wait a second. There is an important phone call for you downstairs." The diva sighed, nodded to the butler before he turned his head to his lovers and spoke. "I'll be back soon. Try to calm the beast over there while I'm away." After receiving a nod from his four lovers, he followed his butler and closed the door.

"Mhm..." The amused humming sound ripped Ryoma out of his shock. His senses woke up, his surrounding turned out to be real. "That was quite a funny confrontation. I wonder how he will react after he wakes up." Fuji chuckled, leaned his head against Tezuka's chest who put his hands on his smaller lover's hips.

"Indeed. Though, I think he'll be pretty mad this time. Snatching away such a beauty right in front of his eyes." Yukimura glanced to Ryoma and must have seen his inner turmoil as he stood up and got out of his reach. The bluenette took the two large bottles - filled with shampoo or something like this - from the nightstand and walked inside the bathroom, returning empty-handed. He joined his two lovers, leaned his head on Tezuka's left shoulder. "Gen."

Ryoma never stopped to glare at the three and if not for Yukimura's call, then the change of warmth above him would have alerted him about the person still sitting on his lower and very naked body. Sanada watched him with narrowed eyes, dark brown met gold. When the older male didn't make an attempt to move, Ryoma's patience began to waver. "Get off me, now!"

He hissed the words out, pierced Sanada with flaming golden eyes. The black-haired man rose an eyebrow, glanced over to the bluenette and than to both brunettes who seemed to wait for him, all the while cuddling with each other. Yukimura shook his head as an answer to the unspoken question. "It's no use talking with him right now. Let's go. I'm tired." Ryoma blinked. Was that an insult just now? Oh, this bastard was making fun of him, wasn't he?

Sanada nodded, let go of his body and moved up smoothly, rubbing his hands together and along his bare arms. Ryoma didn't want to know the reason behind this action. He sat up, steadied his body with his elbows. "Oh, and here I thought I could get the pleasure to massage him, too." Fuji pouted, nevertheless, it didn't last long. He received a kiss on each cheek from his lovers as an excuse. Sanada rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder, kissed him on the forehead and whispered loud enough for Ryoma to hear. "It's okay. We'll continue and do the rest when he sleeps tonight." Blue eyes snapped open and a grin appeared on his face.

Ryoma suppressed the upcoming shiver. There were very few people with such intensive and emotional eyes. One glance into those eyes and his legs felt like jelly. Even so, his voice was strong and steady. "We had a deal! Kidnapping and molesting me wasn't part of it! As soon as you let me go, I'll go and fetch your worthless ring! After th-"

Sharp violet eyes glared at him immediately and a thundering voice interrupted him mid-sentence. "Maybe he is worthless for _you_, but not for me! You're lucky I have a sense of humanity and kindness inside of me or you would already sit in the next prison." The statement was clear and Ryoma believed Yukimura would have strangled him if Tezuka and Sanada wouldn't have held him by his arms and waist, keeping the furious bluenette in place.

Ryoma couldn't understand what was so important about the ring. A rich person like him could buy himself tons of such rings. Why did it need to be _this_ ring? Gosh, rich guys were so possessive, no matter what it was!

Well... whatever, it wasn't his business. He didn't care what the ring meant to the bluenette, neither did he care about them at all. He would get the ring back, somehow, and they would help him to get his revenge on his ex-lover. They were a community of purpose. Nothing else. Everything would turn out well...

It would turn out well...

What exactly?

The last thought stirred something inside of him. A bitter taste laid on his tongue. _What_ would happen after he had gotten his revenge? _How_ did his revenge even look like? If the five idiots would keep their promise, the pact, then he had every possible way to plan the day of his revenge.

In thirty days, he would probably stand in a flashy big hall with a horde of rich bastards around him, his ex-lover somewhere in the crowd. Nevertheless, it didn't answer him how he should get his revenge. What did he need to do to break his ex-lover? What would hurt him the most? And more importantly, what would happen afterwards? After all this.

If his parents would still recognize him? Would they be happy to see him again or have they forgotten him already? If his dad would still be proud of him, ever again? He had loved to see his father's proud eyes resting on him. It had felt good to fulfil his father's wishes and hopes.

Ryoma wished he would see them at least once more in his life.

The tickling and itching sensation in his neck ripped him out of his lonely and yearning thoughts and another cold chill overwhelmed him out of nowhere. Ryoma frowned and found the source of his discomfort soon enough. Fuji had watched him quietly all the time, never leaving him out of sight. The guy was creepy, Ryoma didn't even need more time to assure it. A large grin spread over Fuji's lips. "Actually, I don't think you can call it molesting if you moan like you had just done a couple of minutes ago."

His frowned disappeared immediately, got replaced by an expression of embarrassment, confusion and speechlessness. The heat rose in his cheeks, enflamed them. He could feel the heat also reaching his ears. The brunette had by now the grin of a Cheshire cat on his lips. "Had you sweet dreams, Ryoma?"

"He surely had." Sanada grinned, kissed Fuji's brown hair and inhaled.

"About our deal..." Yukimura grinned but didn't look at him, his eyes were fixated on Tezuka. One arm pulled the brunette closer to his face and the bluenette kissed the tip of Tezuka's nose before he continued to speak. "...It's true that we haven't agreed to feed or take care of you but you promised me to let me draw you once more. It's too bad for you that I don't like to draw people with such a thin and unhealthy body. So till you have gained some weight, you'll stay here."

"You can't ju-"

"I just did, honey." Yukimura looked at him one last time before he turned around - his lovers followed suit - approached the door and with a short and simple "good night.", they left him alone in the room in his bare state. He snorted by the sound of the key getting put inside the lock and turned around, locking the door from the outside. Did they really think they could keep him inside the room with only a simple lock? He had gotten out of even better secured houses.

Ryoma let himself fall back into the soft pillows, covered his eyes with his left arm and took one deep relaxing breath. Grape... His arm smelled like grape. He couldn't stop the groan coming from his throat. They had put some kind of body lotion on his skin while he had been asleep. The scent was lulling and relaxing. How did the idiots know it was his favorite?

Ryoma sunk deeper into the pillows. What had he gotten himself into? Yukimura's words repeated in his mind. _"Why don't you enjoy the time and look forward to get regular meals and such, instead of grumbling about it?"_

Right, why wasn't he enjoying it? Why exactly not?  
A large smirk spread over his whole face. Oh, the bluenette would regret his words. He would make sure of it.

**_~~ 16. June, Morning ~~_**

The sun shone through the windows and onto the whole bed. The sunlight blinded his eyes and warmed his face. The heat under the fluffy covers grew too hot, unbearable. The covers were already moist from his sweat. Usually it was the coldness and the sound of his teeth clapping together which woke him up, so it took a minute for Ryoma to orientate anew.

He blinked a couple of times, stretched his sore muscles and yawned loudly after such a good sleep. His body felt light and relaxed... and smelled stronger like grape than yesterday night. Why did he have the feeling it was their fault?

Ryoma groaned, forced his orbs shut, struggled with himself. Should he stay in bed and continue to sleep or should he get up and search for clothes, taking a peak at his new home for the next thirty days? No, now it were only twenty-nine.

As the heat grew too hot to bear, he pushed the covers off of his body and stood up, stretched his body another time. The young man scanned the large room and searched for his or anybody else's clothes, for something to wear before he would get under the shower. He viewed under the bed, the couch and all around the other furniture - the result was the same: nothing, no clothes. He frowned, getting more and more annoyed by the results. He searched frantically for clothes, a second time. This time, he also looked in the bathroom and opened everything which could get opened - no matter if manners and hospitality forbid it. He wanted to cover his naked self, damn it!

To his disappointment, even the wardrobe was empty - which was strange enough. Since when had rich bastards an empty wardrobe? Wasn't it usually filled till the rim? The door was still locked, so he couldn't leave the room and search somewhere else for clothes if he didn't want to cause a commotion. Otherwise, he wasn't sure if he would dare to run around the mansion completely naked. Ryoma sighed and sat down on the messy bed.

What was he going to do now while the bastards were still snoring in their beds or bed?

The growl of his stomach let him clench his stomach together. It helped to stop the growling as if he signalled with it the useless attempt of his stomach to tell him his need of food. Breakfast would be served later. Oh, and how much he would eat. The bluenette had told him himself he should get some weight on. So why not use the chance?

His eyes scanned the room for the third time, landed on the two large desks and the giant bookshelf beside them - which stood in a row, near the wall of windows - and the pictures above the desks. Many different books were put in the shelves, lined in a row in no particular order. Novels, poems, comics, magazines about fashion and style, non-fictions about art history, tennis, the current economic climate and the latest edition of _'how to serve a tea'_. It weren't books of one person but five. Each of them seemed to have different likings and interests. How did that fit together?

It had surprised him enough to see five guys having the hots for each other and by a closer look at all the different pictures, he guessed, they were together for quite a long time. Seven years - if the date on the backside of the pictures were true. Ryoma admitted, he was impressed. It wasn't daily that he heard about a couple staying together for such a long time.

His golden orbs wandered around again.

He was in the middle of turning on his heels and searching somewhere else for clothes when he noticed, out of the corner of his right eye, the large bag under one of the two desks. It looked like... was it possible? Yes, it was possible. He would recognized such a bag every time he sees one.

His heart stopped a beat, his hands felt itchy for no reason. His body reacted on its own, his legs knelt down and his hands opened the once familiar bag. He glanced inside it and didn't know if he should smile, laugh or cry. His hands trembled, his whole body shook violently and his throat felt dry like sand. A sudden coldness forced goose bumps up on his entire skin.

The large, dark blue bag was a tennis bag, filled with tennis balls and racquets inside, five to be exact. The first racquet was colored in a light blue color, the second in white, the third in silver, the fourth in purple and the last one in black. All were in top condition, having been taken care of quite well. Furthermore, the bag was filled with different sorts of grip-tapes and towels and - for his luck - with a pair of clothes.

His eyes were glued at the racquets. A knot, deep and painful, stuck in his throat. Why was he so shaken up by a simple look at a tennis racquet?

* * *

_"Hey, Ryoma. Try to hit this one."_

_"That's my boy!"_

_"Ne, Rinko, don't you think he has a beautiful pair of eyes?"_

_"You're my little champion, Ryoma." _

_His father's pride was clearly visible on his face as his dear son had finally managed to hit a Twist Serve,  
a shot which let the ball curl on the ground for a few seconds before it would burst up and into his opponent's face. _

_"That's my son!"_

_"Ryoma do you have fun? Is it fun to play tennis?"_

* * *

"Yeah, playing tennis was fun... back then." He mumbled the words to himself, unconsciously. Ryoma shook his head to get ride of the hunting memories, grabbed the dark red shirt and the short, black pants, a little bit happy to be able to cover his bare, skinny body. It didn't wonder when the clothes turned out to be too big - the pants slid down onto his hips each time he moved while the shirt was two numbers oversized.

As soon as he was fully dressed, still barefoot, his eyes landed on the different racquets once again. Should he?

_"We were just having fun! It was just a kid from the streets. One Yen more or less isn't going to save him. He will die anyway!"_

His hands fisted for a second. Soon, he would show the asshole how much worth he truly had. That even a rich person like his ex-lover could lose everything. Ryoma would destroy him, no matter what. And he will enjoy every minute of it. Now he had everything to get his revenge. All he needed to do was get this stupid ring back and let himself drawn once again. He would play along the five idiots' game. One month, thirty days later and he would be a free and new man. He would be able to start at the beginning. A second chance.

Ryoma bent down, grabbed the white racquet with his now determined hands. His fingers closed around the soft grip and he picked it up, standing straight once more. A strange nostalgic feeling overwhelmed him and he couldn't help but chuckle - not because of happiness or joy, but due to his memories playing a prank on him.

* * *

_"You need to hold it like this, Ryoma. Your father had taught you the last time, right?" His mother smiled sweetly, walked behind him and knelt down. She took his hands in her own, showed him how to hold the tiny tennis racquet in his small hands. _

_Her hands were warm and tender, she squeezed him tightly from behind him, wanted to tease him, and kissed his cheek. _

_His mother showed him the different types of grips a few more times, before she let go and took two steps backwards, looking at him with a gentle smile on her lips and kind eyes. "You're beautiful, Ryoma." She clapped her hands together, the fingertips touched her nose lightly._

_He laughed and put himself in position to show her the new learned positions. His mother laughed loudly in joy._

* * *

He would make his mother and father proud of him, happy to be his parents. He needed to bear the five bastards thirty days long. If he managed to dodge every opportunity to meet up with them, then it wouldn't be too hard, he guessed.

Yeah, thirty simple days and he would get another chance to live his life. Kevin had left him, betrayed him, so there wasn't anything holding him back. He would start from the beginning.

Determination filled him, spread across his muscles and veins and out of every pore. Yeah, he would make them proud. His grip on the racquet tightened and with a smile on his face, he walked over to the door leading onto the balcony. He was already prepared to find them locked so it didn't surprise him to find the door truly locked. However, there was always more than one way to get out.

With that in mind, Ryoma smirked, headed over to the large window beside the door and laughed out loud as it opened.

They had locked every door but forgot the windows. _Bad luck_, Ryoma thought and jumped out onto the balcony which led with two stairs on the left and right side to a large and stunning garden. Yeah, he would enjoy the time being here to its fullest. And probably not for the five idiot's benefit.


End file.
